INFINITE CRY
by Qin W.X
Summary: "DELUSIONS, SON OF SPARDA!" The Nephilim roared. "It takes a strong man to deny the truth, but when the reality does not suit him, he creates his own. Now choose! Between these siblings under the name of Orimura family and your true self...Your source of power!" He bailed his fist."which one will it be?" Dante gritted his teeth. Through anger, pain, and utter defeat, he decided.
1. Chapter 0 : The Sleeping Dogs

Chapter 0 : The Sleeping Dogs

On an artificial beautifully modern designed high tech man-made floating island surrounded by lake at the edge of Tokyo that connected by a long highway and a cable car station, there laid an all out famous female academy with the logo of a 4 winged object seemingly resemblance of an angel. The words of 'I' was engraved on left and 'S' was placed on the other side.

And even though it was only insignia, nobody in nor outside Japan didn't know what it stood for. I.S, Infinite Stratos was a specially designed high tech battle armor for girls. Imagine a mortal could have the shape of an angel. Now they have it, man-made. It was humans' nature. They never felt satisfied no matter what and how high the sky was which reminded him one of the Greek's tale:

_Icarus and Daedalus. Both son and father trapped in a labyrinth Minos created and they found a way to escape from the maze by creating a pair of wax shoes that etached with the feather of birds. They flew. Son got high. He intended to go higher to the sun, without knowing that the wax was melt by the heat of sun. As a result , his shoes wore off then he fell high down below to the ground. Returning to the earth. Dead._

Humans were really crafty and foolish creatures, however their foolishness pushed their limits to outcome the challenge, outcome the boundaries and always does in a matter of time. Once again, it was their nature and sin:

Greed.

At first, Tabane Shinonono created it for space-travelling purpose, if he's not mistaken the girl's name until Uncle Sam spoke her creation badly. War machines, killing machines, blah blah blah all that political bullshits and stuffs to shut the machine down. They didn't want other countries' weaponry surpassed them. Again, another sin he found in humans: Pride. In the end, after a demonstration and joint cooperation with Japan, Uncle Sam approved them and changed side to the pros fully supporting the development of IS until it global.

Humans... are really interesting and full of surprise. He wished he was one of them. He never felt that he's a human and never will though he and his evil twin born from a womb of a human. He strolled through the beautiful botanical garden heading into his dorm to take a break from his extracurricular activity, waving hand to greet back the girls who were waving at him from other side who were charmed by his look. He was the 2nd and only male student in this place beside another one. The IS was specially designed for and only girls to pilot. Somehow, by coincident a male named Ichika Orimura successfully triggered the machine and went down into the history as the first male pilot... and now, he's the 2nd, not long after Ichika's news spreaded worldwide.

He had a tall good figure. His silver hair sat amused paired with silver eyes made a perfect combination which none of the girls could resist, not to mention that his cool in both look and attitude won the heart of all girls in this academy and rivalled Ichika's.

However, he turned them down –all of the girls who were trying to get know of him better. He never found women were distasteful nor he's into guys anyway. That's just his boundaries. He didn't want them-those kids, those teenagers if it came for the mortal's lifespan, clung into him. Despite all of his efforts to turn them down, they still clung into him by his cold attitude as if he's a girl's magnet- without they knew the darkness, the devil within who was none than himself.

" Yo! Dante-san!"

A good looking average teenager cheerfully greeted him the moment he creaked the door opened. His room that shared with him was consisted of 2 sets of computers with high speed internet access were sitting nicely on a table, 2 average sized bags were located near the window, outside the window was a view of city. When night came, the stars would lit the sky and the city would turn their lights into the glamour nightlife showing their glamour to them if they looked from the balcony. A bathroom was located inside with a shower. This facility was a must especially he didn't like to enter girl's bathroom in case the man who just entered the room, Dante needed to take a leak.

"Echi-ka, working on your novel again?" He let out a smile and greeted him back in his own style.

Ichika chuckled. He replied with another smile responding his roommate's sarcasm joke. "Is that the way you always greet me, Dante-san?"

"You Japs couldn't differ between 'I' and 'E'. 'sides, Echi suits you better!" He strolled through his bed, throwing a red leather jacket he's wearing right into a nearby chair.

"By the way Dante-san, Chifuyu-nee's birthday is coming up tomorrow. Eveyone's invited, including you. So, can you pull up your performance as usual?"

Chifuyu Orimura, as Ichika called with _nee_ meant that she's Ichika's older sister. She was the first IS champion in the age of 20 and hell, who the hell created the IS Championship in which the event itself was only a large scale battle royale where the last girl standing, wins. A contradiction to the first purpose IS created for. After her won, she became a strict cold sadist teacher who liked to hit and scold students a lot whenever they couldn't answer her questions in class or ignoring the laws given by the academy. Still, no matter how sadist was her, she always getting adored by all girls in this academy like a celebrity.

Talking about Dante's performance, he made his living by throwing musical performances on various streets around the academy. Surprisingly he had the talent, the payment was more than enough to keep his tabs running in the academy although his tuitution was covered by a mysterious man whom both of them hadn't met in person. He didn't want to drag someone's ass to put him into a charity list. But what he could do? Almost nothing but wait until he met the man himself to return his cash.

The lesser he knew, the better it was.

"Where's the place then?"

"In my house, 10.30 in morning."

"You pay the trip? You know I couldn't get there myself." He teased. Ichika replied by smiling and throwing a car key into his palm. He smiled. "I'll drive."

"Up yours Dante-san!" He cheerfully laughed hearing one of his best friend's answer. Then, returned into his business.

Dante shrugged, putting the key on a nearby desk. He slid out an attaché case below his bed. His expression went grim when he took out an object from inside. It was a katana. Carved beautifully in Eastern style with a sharp deadly curve that sheated by a blue colored sheat. Drawing the katana himself, the katana reflecting the image of himself from the light above. He felt the sensation of killing lied inside inside the blade as it yearned for blood-just like the previous owner:

His dead-evil twin, Vergil.

Closing his eyes, his mind trying to shake that bitterest memory off. Every night, the memory came haunted him on his sleep. How could he forget ? The moment when their blades fiercely crossing on each other, the non-stopping adrenaline rush in their veins, their extreme hatred on each other why were they born as twin while standing on their own belief: one to protect, one to destroy.

Deriving some kind of twisted pleasure from the fighting, not knowing that it turned into unforgettable guilt and regret in the end, Dante watching the playback moment the climax where he deflected Vergil's katana, Yamato off from his grip. Then, with a rage that danced wildly, Dante brutally smashing Vergil to the ground below and thrusting from the tip until the grip of his mammoth-sized claymore, Rebellion, straight right into his brother's helpless heart spilling a gallon of blood during the penetration.

He was exhausted but won. However, His victory was given along with an unbelievable last words by his opponent. At first, he thought that he misheard it. But after seeing Vergil kept reciterating those words until he could fully grasp it, he knew it was real.

"Dan...te...Dante...My...Sw...eet...Beloved...Lit...tle...Bro...ther...I...Love...You...Brother...I...Lo...ve...Yo...u...Al...ways...Always...Love...You...I...Love...You...Bro...ther..."

Seeing Vergil finally went limp on his claymore, Vergil's remained slowly and magically dispersed into dust. To win is to lose, the irony came true on him. The soul inside Dante drove him to scream in regret. Screaming loudly. Screaming for the lost of his last member of family.

A screaming soul.

"Dante-san! Dante-san! Dante-san!"

Gasping for air, Dante jack-knifed from his bed. Sweats were pouring hard from his forehead. His uniform was soaked with sweat from the nightmare he just had. Since when did he fall asleep? He took a deep breath, realizing that Yamato was somehow mysteriously returned to it's sheat. Ichika was worriedly standing beside him, giving a water to drink. It happened again. Every time Dante was sleeping, he became like this and came into his concern but Dante always waved him off ensuring everything's okay.

Dante could deal with the bitterest past, getting impaled thousand times more than he could imagine, survived out there in cold since he's not their average beings.

But now, he's got something precious. Something to protect, to keep him living, to make him feel human...

Ichika, and everyone in this academy, were the ones who kept him strong ... And his friend who was battling with death, Yoh.

And behind that name, lied one of the Damned Ones. The Ones who shouldn't be walking on this earth again as death was already ate them away. However, they were banished by heaven and hell didn't want them.

And Dante was the one of The Damned Ones. There were 3 of them.

And when Yoh awoke, it's his duty to obey his command to scorch the earth, turning a blind eye to Ichika and his new friends.

And when the time came, he wished his memories as Dante was lost.

* * *

Hanzo academy was just a normal school located in Tokyo. However, it lied a dark secret within. If a hidden panel was discovered, a password was said, then one should be able to reveal a training ground for assassins in Japan.

Ninja and Kunoichi.

Kunoichi was not a new vocabulary in assassination world especially in Japan. The worldwide also used this one but in different words. However, all came into a same meaning.

Ninja girls, female assassins.

They were used since ancient years ago as their charm and beauty were proven more effectively in the mission and chance to success was higher comparing to ninja.

"Ryu-Sensei?"

A girl voice interrupting him from his peace. He lazily opening an eye slightly enjoying a view of a vuloptous body, covered in a white marching band-like design uniform matched with a skirt. The girl's gave him a sharp look and she had blue eyes. Her hair was black, long straight downward like a lady. A piece of arm cloth wrapped on her arm with a logo showing her authority as a class rep.

"Alright, Ikarakuga, what's it?" He lazily asked with a little bit irritation.

"Sensei, you have been spacing out lately. Something's wrong?"

He let out a smile, feeling a little bit better that someone was paying attention to him. Or so he thought since he felt lonely and always did. "Thanks for the concern. Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, what's for today's training?" she asked enthutiastly.

"(There we go again girl, this is not a fun activity. Don't you know what lied beneath this training?) Alright. Round up the girls here 15 minutes from now for modern combat training no.3. let me prep something first."

"Haik!"

His name was Ryu. At least that's his new name and he was left alone again. Alone in the hollow training hall. His mind returned back to the past. It was all began in August 12th 2012, Tokyo. The place was under siege as a B.O.W cut loose from Africa called Alpha Worms brought back by an infected soldier. The infection spreaded instantly, turning people into blood thirsty monsters and the UN decided to sterilize the land of Tokyo at last as there was not enough time left until the end of Tokyo then Japan. As the trained armed soldiers weren't able to contain the outbreak, the government of Japan finally turned their eyes on them, those who were hiding under the shadows of living, the silent-cold blooded killers in black, ninjas.

The method of using them was proven effectively. the numbers of the infected dramatically decreased until the last of them was cut by his own hand.

He remembered the cold violent wind which blew against him when he and his squad of other ninjas were waiting for the turn to jump from the chopper which took them into Tokyo tower. He could still picture the face of his rival, the cocky Kuro Sakamoto and his father, Kanbe Ogawa whom got put out of their misery for the price of betrayal they did as they were seduced by the power of Alpha Worms offered to their body-turning them into one of them.

The incident called Ninja Blade hardened him, leaving a deep wound inside his heart. All of those brave ninjas, those he called with brothers, and one who he called with father, all of them had he slain in a bloody night. To kill was to protect and to protect was to bear guilt. He did that for not a fun. It was not a job that he enjoyed of, but someone had to do it in order to protect the humankind even though it was part of it.

And a Ronin was another vocabulary in ninja words. A one without master to serve, means that one wouldn't live long enough in this world. They would take eternal rest at the age of 20. Years later, after Ninja Blade incident, Ryu's lifespan finally reached it's limit. He felt that he had lived long enough. Perhaps, he thought that time would be the best for him to finally rest and forgot everything he had beared in his lifetime.

Deep inside his heart, he still wanted to live and saw the smiling future of mankind in Japan.

And he came. Granting Ryu's wish. They sealed a pact with a kiss as the ancient ritual told so. _He_ didn't mind it. And _he _didn't feel any slight of disgust when their lips touched each other, making Ryu felt something strong growing inside his heart to his master who he'd served for the rest of his life.

Was that called with love?

He wanted to express it, but he couldn't as he knew his boundaries. But someday, someday he will. Not on his lifetime but on his next generations who would served _him_ the rest of their life.

Right now, all he could do in the meantime was waiting the awakening of his master by training these...teenagers around the age of 15-18. He didn't want to turn them into a deadly killing machine like him just to follow the governments' ego in assassinating an opposite's party, stealing important documents, or protecting a scared shit VIP while they could enjoy a colourful life as a normal high school girls: hanging out with friends, gossiping, visiting a new confectionary stores, do some window shopping at a mall, or something like that.

He let out a sigh, then slung down an ingeniously custom hand-made Tri Barrel M60 Heavy Machine gun from his back. As the name suggested, the heavy machine gun in a shape of M60. The special feature it got was a three barrels etached on it. It could shoot altogether in a same time, raining deaths on enemies faster than usual. Sounded like a bullshit? Not exactly. The year's 2025. Anything is possible. Every impossibilities are possibilities.

The gun was toasted badly but could still work smoothly despite some lines of cracks were traced on the gun.

And when his master, Yoh awoken from his sleep... he had to turn blind eye to his cute pupils who were standing in front of him now with their enthusiast face painted on them.

And when that moment came, he swore that he would cut down a path for his master together with the other Damned One, as he was one of them.

* * *

Yoh weakly opened his blood shot eye and awoke from another sleep, the only thing that he could do while in recovery. The medical pipes which were etached on his body like snakes keeping him alive by transfusing numerous of chemical fluid into him-anything that could keep him breathing. Every breath he took, he felt ache inside his lung like those breathes were scratching inside.

A blood pack was hung on an aluminium stand nearby providing additional blood due to his leak from lower body which was nowhere into his eye. He felt better than yesterday despite all his injuries that still gnawing at him. He could tell it. He moved his arm-the only arm and he did it. He could lift it and grasp the light above. He bailed it into a fist, hatred and anger was flowing inside his blood. He couldn't wait for that day to come. It was no long anymore. That day would come, he could feel it and made sure that nothing would stand in his path...

The day where he could pay exactly twice more for what _he_ did to him.

The man was Jenos Adler, and Yoh would have his vengeance on him.

* * *

A.N: Have you realized something? Yep. that's right. this is the chapter for THE SCARFACE and affected the story. The real story begins in the next chapter so stay tuned!


	2. Prologue : Sorry, No More Rooms!

Prologue : Sorry, No More Rooms In Heaven Nor Hell

Night time, the most peaceful time in human's age in which they could take a break from all the commotions and trouble they had in a day. However, it was different right now in Tokyo where the peaceful night had to be cut by roars of engines in the stratosphere. 8 figures of humans in an exoskeleton suit defying the rules of gravity and were in a hot pursuit of a black humanoid below the dark starry sky. The black humanoid as it was unmanned but able to sense it's pursuers through the radar monitor inside it's opaque head quickly inputting the situation into it's small micro-processor located in the same area. The processor analyzed the situation in a split of second, telling the humanoid to tumbled backward in the sky getting a clear view of it's pursuers. It's pursuers were now marked and locked with a cross-com system it had in a second. Erupting small explotions from it's back, the black humanoid unleashing 100 small projectiles trying to shake them off.

And it worked pretty well. Those 8 figures consist of only a male but 7 females slowed down, breaking their chasing formation. Scattering everywhere carefully dodging the incoming lethal projectiles that could be harmful when making any slight contact, they knew they couldn't make any progress until those projectiles were disappeared. Using their high-tech armaments to decrease the numbers of incoming projectiles as they could by cut or shoot them down. They hurriedly returning to their own original chasing formation when finished dealing with them. Kicking their own After Burner thrusters installed in their own exo-suit. The booster immediately kicked their exo-suit at the maximum speed cutting the wind as they were left far behind by their target.

"Cecilia, Laura, Rin, Houki, Charlotte, Sarashiki twins, Ichika, you read me over?" A sharp commandeering voice came through each person's COM.

"Haik, Orimura-sensei!" They replied in unison.

"You are damn far behind from your target keep your speed at Lv.5 with 3 After Burners online and don't slow down unless it's absolutely necessary! Hold on, Yamada just picked up something... What the hell?"

"Chifuyu-nee, what's wrong?" The man named Ichika worriedly asked."

"CODE RED! I REPEAT, CODE RED! Target's entering civil residence in 5 secs, use all means necessary to take it down!"

"Roger that! Cecilia, can you do a high speed manuever snipe?"

"Not a problem Ichika-san!"The blonde with a blue exo-suit replied, lifting a Piercer 3rd plasma rifle and began aiming through the scope. "I see it! 50 degrees to the west!"

"Excellent! Charl, Rin Laura, provide additional fire for Cecilia, shoot in unison in different angles!"

"Haik!"

"The rest, follow me to deliver finishing blows!"

"Whatever you are saying Ichika!" one of the girl replied.

"Ichika-san, target's locked. Waiting for your command!"

"FIRE!" Ichika shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, down below the cloudy sky, in the heart of Tokyo, a stranger was walking directionless. He wore a black shirt that became darker as it was soaked with his own blood underneath a torn red jacket that didn't offer him enough protection from the cold night wind that entered his flesh from the wounds that carved all over his boy. His throat was thirst. Everytime he tried to swallow his saliva, he vomitted an amount of blood from his mouth as if his body rejecting the substance itself. Despite the wounds he's suffering, he kept forcing himself dragging his heavy-weak legs to move no matter there was a large impale wound placed on his thigh.

His body began trembling. The cold wind finally taken an effect on him. It's just a matter of time until he caught a hypochondriac. But, without he caught the ill itself, it's another matter of time again until all blood of his body was completely depleted. Normal humans would die if they were put in his position and since he was not their kind, he could last.

But how long?

It didn't take long for his legs to finally gave up holding his mass. He was stumbled down to the ground. His hand dropped something he clenched tightly during the motion and clattered away from him. Grunting with pain, he used the remaining strenght to crawl his way onto the object he dropped. His mouth muttering something like prayer all his way.

"Vergil... Brother...Yamato...Vergil...Sorry...My fault...Vergil..."

Just a little more, a little bit more until his hand could grasp back his belonging. But he halted himself when his muttering awakened the memories of past flashing back inside his mind dragging him back in a short-but clear enough unpleasant reminiscence that grieved for what he could not change in the past. Bailing his farthest hand into fist and repeatedly punching the ground in grief and anger like a kid who lost a fight.

"WHY?!" He screamed with blood shot out from mouth. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WAS IT FUN, HUH? WATCHING HIM DEAD IN MY HANDS? ALRIGHT! YOU GOT HIM, NOW HERE I AM! I BET YOU WANT ME TOO TO KEEP YOUR DAMNED WORLD IN BALANCE! SO, GO ON! SEND ME YOUR ANGEL OF DEATH OR A DAMN GRIM REAPER ITSELF TO TAKE ME TO MY BROTHER'S PLACE! I DON'T CARE WHETHER HE'S IN YOUR HOUSE OR IN THE POOL OF YOUR WRATH JUST TAKE ME TO HIS PLACE ALREADY! C'MON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? DO YOU HEAR ME, OLD MAN IN HEAVEN?!"

Sadly, the sky suddenly grew thicker and became dark. A grumble like an old man created by lightning followed with heavy rain washed his voice away. That man let out a desperate chuckle burying his head to the ground ignored by Him-Who-Sat-Above-The-Sky.

Then waiting.

For what?

"You dropped this."

He craned his neck following the direction of a voice calling him. The voice somehow felt familiar, or maybe he thought to himself that he was dreaming. Perhaps the voice was exactly the same, but the face would be different as the stranger knew that he had killed him with his own hand back in the past. He began picturing there was a figure of a man kneeling in front of him. His right hand handing the stranger's belonging that he dropped while the other holding an umbrella shielding both men from the fierce rainstorm. He couldn't picture both the man's hair and face as they were covered by a blue mask with a pair of cross as it's eyes. Another cross was placed as it's nose and the mask baring a freakish grin with rows of sharp teeth clearly showing fear for anyone saw and could make a baby cried-typically a blue scary clown with an evil grin mask to be shorten. The masked man wore a dark blue suit that had a tail that reached it's waist. Underneath the suit was another dark blue shirt that perfectly matched his dark gothic appearance. The man noted there was an eastern sword sheathed in a blue sheath hung on his waist. And coincidentally, that eastern sword the masked man had perfectly matched his possession but he could tell, the masked man's thing was not his thing anyway. Instead of receiving the masked man's help, the stranger opened his mouth that flowing with blood.

"Kill Me."

The masked man tilted his head sideway, seemingly confused with what the stranger's order.

"What are you waiting for? You come to take my soul away are you?" The man sniggered. "Funny. A reaper is dressing like a clown right now. Looks like there's a carnival in the afterlife. If you do what you are ordered by Him, then I'd be happy to buy a cotton candy for you. How's it?"

The masked man let out a chuckle. Then it turned into burst of loud laugh. "Son of Sparda, HAHAHAHAH! That's the funniest joke I ever heard in my life! You are really amusing being! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man, whom called with Son Of Sparda grumbled while rolling his eyes."Just kill me already! If heaven's full with angels like you better I end up in hell instead."

The masked man cleared his throat breaking his laugh. He returned to his normal icy tone. "Sorry, if you are thinking that I am the being who guided souls in the afterlife either to the paradise or damnation, then sorry to disappoint you that you are wrong. Both sides didn't send me nor want you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Think about it, you were born as a result of a forbidden love between a demon and a mortal priestess. You killed your own kin-that would be demons and obviously you chose the heaven's side. However, do you think that heaven itself wants a damned blood amongst the holiness? Here's an irony for you. You kill demons for His name, however in the end you are ignored and nothing than just a tool to exorcise the damned."

"I don't care whether I am just a tool or not. That Old Man In Heaven owes me a break! I have fulfilled my duty and I am beat. I want to rest!"

"Then where are your soul going after it left your flesh? You can't descend to hell nor ascend to heaven. You are trapped between two worlds and your brother's soul is neither in heaven, hell, nor earth! Do you understand what I'm trying to say? No more rooms in heaven, nor hell!" Anger flowing from the masked man, he paused for a moment calming his anger and suddenly the masked man's voice was full of empathy. "Just like me we are the same, brother."

Lightning flashed above them in anger. The Son Of Sparda caught a shocking sight he never seen in his life ever. From the shadow of the masked man emitted by the flash of lightning, he saw pair of wings were folded on his back. However, the wings were not perfectly matched a being he knew. One wing was a pigeon's resemblance an angel on right, the other was a bat's meaning the devil's.

"What creature, kneeling in front of me, claiming himself as my brother, who have a foul stench of a demon, but retained a nice smell of an angel in one flesh?"

"I am the one who called with Nephilim. The One who was born from the womb of an angel secured by a demon whom fell in a forbidden love with each other. "The masked man proudly proclaimed himself.

"Nonsense. Nephilims...They had died. All of them completely hunted by demons. My father was the one who hunted every last of them." Son Of Sparda denied, then turned into a laugh. "If you are going to avenge your kin... Then feel free to do so to me. C'mon! What are you waiting for?"

"What's done is done. We can't change the past by vengeance. We don't have much time to argue, Son Of Sparda. Right now, a bunch of mortals need your help, your power. Now choose: Are you going to abandon them and waiting for your death that never came..." The masked man offering his hand that held Son Of Sparda's belonging.

An Eastern Sword.

"...Or accepting my hand as well as the will that dwell inside this blade to his dear little brother from the previous owner to carry out the task that is given by your father, which is **_You _**and find a new purpose in living rather than give up. Which one is it?"

Son Of Sparda closed his eyes, reburying his face back to the ground. More blood was flowing out from his wound.

"What a shame for you, Son Of Sparda." The masked man sighed in disappointment."Too shame that your ideals, your spirits, including yourself are lost. I feel sorry for the owner of this blade who passed his will to you."

* * *

"Sound walls are 100% and online!"

"Defence units are stand-by: Alpha Group lead by Jeanne D'Arc, Bravo Group lead by Kim Yu Mi, Charlie and Delta groups lead by Maria Yamaguchi and Zhang Mei Ling. I.S status for all groups are 'green'. Waiting for launch."

Inside the briefing room of I.S academy, 15 female young adults in the age between 20-25 were struggling hard in front of the computer monitors displayed on each station. They were in heat. An unmanned armed exo-suit or I.S was entering the academy's area without permission. They still hadn't learned it's motive yet. However, for trespassing the boundaries especially a global military installment, then the rights to sop the intruder at all cost was granted-even to shoot in sight.

All chain of commands were came from a woman who was standing tall in the middle of the room. She wore a dark blouse with a matching business skirt. A black tie was neatly hung on her cleavage, her eyes ere sharp like a pair of polished knives as well as her commandeering voice. She was Chifuyu Orimura, the superior teacher in I.S academy in the morning, a commander in the night.

A two-faced teacher.

Guess the best part?

None of the students-except few knew this part of her.

A secret makes a woman-woman, isn't it?

"What the hell's going on?"

A tidy combed silver haired man rushing inside. He was holding a katana on his right hand that wrapped with a white silk glove. His elegant appearance was matched by a pair of ocean colored eyes that remained beautifully on his eyes socket. His voice was calm and had a high expression, however his words showed a panic building like a rushing tide of wave in a storm.

"Gilver-san, about the time you show up. Konbawa. How's the meeting?"

"Yeah got to cancel it for now which pissed the director, save your greeting for later Orimura-sensei. Arigatou, thanks for greeting by the way. Status report! NOW!"

"Haik!" A good looking green haired spectacle woman sitting near to Chifuyu and Gilver reporting. She wore a yellow blouse with an over sized bust got eyed by Gilver for a moment. "An unidentified I.S is entering our perimeter, it's the same I.S Orimura-kun and his team are chasing."

"Status report on Ichika's group!"

"They are being intercepted by 5 Golems right now. Judging from their appearance, we identified them as Phantom Task's units."

"That will be enough." Gilver said, lowering his voice until can only be heard between him and that oversized but woman. "And seriously Yamada-sensei, go and get a new larger bra already. Your breast is growing 2 cm again."

Yamada's ear turned into red, her face was blushing heavily with embarrassment.

"Stop harassing her, Gilver-san!" Chifuyu said with a sneer.

"I'd prefer the 'pick' word instead. Besides, I'm giving her advice which she wouldn't regret. Okay, playtime's over. Gommennazai Yamada-sensei though I really mean it." Gilver rose his voice."ALRIGHT PEOPLE! Get the defence systems online! I want at least 3 Hellfire Homing Launchers, 2 Thanix Cannons, and 2 GauXXX Chain Cannons online! Is every students are having a sweet dream now?"

"Haik, preparing academy defence systems. Checking all thumb-prints on every door systems."

"All students are inside their own room, Sky Illusion system is online, we are clear to engage the intruder."

"Gilver-san, should we use your defence system instead of my trained defence squads?"

"Objection, Orimura-sensei?" Gilver slightly unpleased looking at her.

"I believe it's the time for my squads to go the field. Besides, what if the I.S is a recon type aiming to get a picture of your defence system? I must admit that your defence systems are perfect, but I don't think this is the time to use yours. You know Phantom Task already. They tend to sacrifice an unit to get an intel on enemies."

Gilver considering for a moment, too bad he didn't have much time when an operator cut him down.

"The I.S is entering our perimeter, 10 seconds before approaching!"

Gilver exchanging looks with Chifuyu, then grinned. Chifuyu replied it with a nod.

"Deploy All defence units, Alpha in 'Sword' formation, Bravo prepare to pinch the intruder! Charlie and Delta stay put and guard the academy!" Chifuyu ordered.

"Orimura-sensei! We got another movement incoming from the bridge!"

"What?" Chifuyu surprised.

"Did we get it in the camera?" Gilver asked.

"Haik! Here it is."

An unidentified object was speeding n an insane speed that couldn't be explained by every PhD. In Science and Physics inside the room. Including Chifuyu and Gilver. When the picture was zoomed in, Gilver concluded that the object was a 2 wheeled vehicle. Still, it's impossible for humans to ride in that jet-speed no matter how many times they tuned a bike even it's in 2025 already.

Could it be that...

* * *

Violent winds were stabbing his eyes forcing him to narrow his view as he was relentlessly pulling down the accelerator. In the count of total 5 seconds, the speedometer finally reached the red areas-the limit. By focussing his mind, taking a deep breath, with the last amount of Demonic Energy left that'd be his last time to morph into his demonic form, Son Of Sparda transformed that energy into the motorcycle he's riding. Red colored electricity jumping wildly all over the bike forcing it breaking it's limit that resulted in a jet speed.

_The time has come and so have I_  
_Oh I laugh as you came to die__The damage done, the pain subsides,  
And i can see the fear glim when i look in your eye_

_I never kneel and i never rest. (rest)_  
_You can tear the heart from my chest (my chest)_  
_I'll make you see what i do best,_  
_Of succeed as you breath your very last breath (last breath)_  
_Now i know how the angel fell, (angels fell)_  
_I close the tale and i know it too well,_  
_I make you wish you have sold your soul,_  
_When i take you down and send you straight to hell_

_My army comes from deep within_  
_Beneath my soul beneath my skin_  
_As sure i'm ending i'm about to begin,_  
_My strengthness pain and i will never give in_  
_I'll tell you now i'm the one to survive,_  
_You never pray, my feet, my stride_  
_I'll have you choke on your own demise,_  
_I make the angels scream..._

Beside the deafening roar of engine and the awful rock music played by a radio station that accidentally he triggered with the bike in the beginning, he couldn't hear any sounds-seriously, why everyone wanted him died while he wanted to live and so on the reversed? However, He could feel the repetitive violent waves of explotions and impacts raining him from the sky. He didn't need to look at the directions of the incoming projectiles all thanks to his experience as devil hunter...

_And a mercenary before he became a hunter._

It didn't take a lot of effort for manuvering along the way dodging the rain of projectiles by simply moving left or right without decreasing his speed. Suddenly, he felt his heart violently jumping a beat. What's this feeling? This feeling, it's like someone was waiting to catch him by surprise. He burying his teeth deeper to his blade. Reaching for a pair of guns holstered on his back, he drew one and aiming to the left side without looking by relying on his instinct. The gun was gleaming in black under the moonlight. It was semi-automatic and bold yet heavy but perfectly matched his hand. A word was carved each on the side on the middle of it's frame. They read:

'Ebony &amp; Evory' on a side and 'For Tony Redgrave by .45 Art Warks"

Ebony, as the black gun he's holding jerked his hand upward when the trigger was squeezed, almost knocking him off balance. Good thing his composure was firm and steady on the bike. He couldn't imagine how he fell from a bike in this demonic speed of him. The bullet travelling fast to the sky, it missed it's target by 0.5 inch above the head by successfully scared the shit out of his shooter.

Son of Sparda holstered the gun back. He finally caught up with what he's chasing: An armoured black figure. In the rushing speed under rain of fire like days of Armageddon, he managed to squeeze a moment to think.

_Is this what I am doing right now? What lives need my help? They rain me with bullets, they can take care of 'emselves! But the Nephilim told me if I do this, then I can find a new purpose to live. Hell's he talking about? But if I can save more lives... If Vergil's will is this... Then so be it!_

He grinned the blasting into a maniacal laugh forgetting all his exhaustions.

"Ghell Heah! Het's Hock He H'ight Hahy! (Hell Yeah! Let's Rock the Night Baby!) WHOOOHOOOO!"

He increased his speed as he finally found his answer. More electricities jolting inside the bike, then he heard a wicked voice echoing from a distance.

(_KILL! First thing that came into your eye, tear and mutilate it!)_

"That goes without saying, jackass! I also need to do a warm up!"

Putting his weight backward and slowly lifting the handrail upward, Son Of Sparda riding in a wheelie position like a professional stuntman in an explosive action movie where he was being chased while shot by an armed chopper. The situation was coincidentally almost exactly like that. His eyes were sharp and locked at his target. And finally with inhuman strenght he possessed, he rocketing the bike at the figure.

He tossed himself away from the bike during the motion. The sky was blooming with red when the bike colliding on the figure violently tossing Son Of Sparda during the impact. He crashed the ground and rolling several times until he was stopped with another impact right on his face. Blood was flowing more from his forehead as he hit a street lamp.

Ignoring the pain, he stood up, taking a look of his surroundings. A large building was stood behind him. A 4 winged angel proudly showing her wings in the middle of the building with 2 words carved on left and right side.

I.S

Strange, he ever heard that word before. He let his blade dropped from his teeth and tuned into a walking stick while sticking on any nearby wall to lean as he reached his limit again. Perhaps, he'd find something if he checked the building. He reached for the handrail of a door. The door was jammed from inside as it was locked forcing him to find another path.

Screw another path! It was not inside his vocabulary!

He chuckled. Too bad he had to go with it as he almost didn't have any strenght left to blast the door opened using his proud kick. Just as he turned back, he was greeted by a punch on his face that sent him back. That punch was connected by a violent pull that jerked him forward, then linked by a sharp kick right on his stomach rocketing him high to the air. He vomitted an incredible amount of blood during the motion. The pain was so unbearable that he felt like there was a crack inside his skull and his intestines were moving it's way to his chest while blood gathering more inside his lungs.

Despite all the pain he's suffering, he managed to get inside the building by crashing through a window. He rolled for several times, coughing blood. His vision was cloudy, pain was savaging his body. In his cloudy view, he barely pictured a half burning figure made of machine making it's way to him. It was the same armoured black figure he crashed his bike onto.

And now, it came at him. Returning the favour.

He quickly reached for his gun while he still could. Firing at it wildly, he heard bullets were deflected. It's no use.

"Shit! C'mon damnit! Just die already!'

He could feel his death was not far away form him. He saw a Grim Reaper was flying above the figure, several strings were connected to the armoured figure by the Reaper as if it was controlled by it and the Reaper was laughing with victory.

_Your soul is mine, Son Of Sparda! AHAHAHAHHAHAHA!_

Shit! Son of Sparda cursed when he ran out of bullets. Is this the end? He came this far only to meet death in this place? He closed his eyes, finally giving up to the stumbled armoured figure in front of him.

DRADADADADAT!

A burst of assault rifle cracked opened beside him repeatedly punching the figure backward. Son Of Sparda, to his surprise, he saw the masked man-the Nephilim stood right next beside him near an opened door. He quickly shouldered Son Of Sparda, carrying him out of the room while opening fire at the enemy.

"Glad to see you here."the Nephilim greeted.

"Shut it! What the hell's that?"

"We call it I.S, Infinite Stratos. A battle exo-suit specially made for girls, unfortunately the one you are facing is an unmanned one and an 'A' class type. Worse opponent to begin and mess with, Son Of Sparda!"

"What the hell you are talking about?"

"Just shut up and listen to me! We don't have much time to argue. Down the hall, it's an I.S storeroom. Few weeks ago, a male called Ichika Orimura successfully triggered the suit. The chance of male to use it is below 1%."

"If it's impossible to me to use it, why are you taking to there?"

"Let's see if you are one of the 1%!"

They finally reached inside their destination. It was a vast room. Sets of high tech armors were tidily placed like an armory. The Nephilim didn't take a moment to rest. He hit the lock button and shut the door, then reaching to a nearby computer panel accessing it. Then, not far from him, a samurai-like armor suit was presented from a docking bay. He directed Son Of Sparda to a station bay, and returned to the computer panel.

It happened really fast until Son Of Sparda realized he was inside a high tech exo-suit. A sexy woman voice was played inside his mind, lists of vocabularies related to this suit began filling his head. Strange, although this was his first time meeting those vocabularies, he felt like he was familiar with them as if he had been inside the exo-suit for years. Numerous objects were visualized in his eyes. They read:

"I.S type: Uchigane, Shield status:100%, Thrusters status :100%, Time Limit: 15 minutes, Alert! Hostile detected, 1.5 metre north..."

Again, it happened so fast until he realized that he was facing back the black armoured figure. Sensing danger up ahead, his reflex moved him up as his conscious hadn't recovered yet. He closed the distance within a step, throwing a punch right on the figure's head returning exactly like the figure was punching him. With the new power granted into his body, he was surprised that he could throw a powerful punch that could send someone flying far away without using any demonic powers he had.

"Well-well, looks like humans have made something interesting." He muttered to himself.

Chasing the figure outside, Son Of Sparda resume d his bloody fight. He shot a kick that damaged the figure's armor badly without giving any time to recover from his punch and tossed it high to the sky. Too bad that Son Of Sparda didn't know that he had just passing the tide of fight into his opponent.

The figure recovered in the air expanding it's giant metallic wings. The wings were equipped with 5 missile pods on each wing. The figure's arms splitted into 2 high calibre gatling guns which Son Of Sparda could tell because he had ever used that kind of weapon before. In the next second, the figure raining Son Of Sparda with all firepower it had that could wipe an entire country off in a war time. Fire blossomed from erupted explotions. It was the chaotic fire shots ever.

The figure stopped firing, curtain of dust began fell filling their fighting place. When the dust was off...

He was standing, high and tall, unharmed.

Countless of blue colored images of blades were emerging from his back, pointing sharply at the figure while Son Of Sparda spinning his blade in an insane speed like a turbine with a hand. The blade which sliced all the incoming projectiles and protected him was carved beautifully in eastern style, it reflected lights when bathing below the moon. It's curve was sharp and deadly as if it was yearning to bathe in blood. The blade wasn't from this human realm. It came from a legendary dark knight whose blade splitted into 2 by it's own hand in order to prevent the blade fell to the hands of wrong-that would be his own kin.

2 blades: Rebellion, the mammoth sized claymore with 2 jagged edge. Each edge had a curve near the tip that used to decapitate the head of livings, and a scary skull was embedded on it's body intimidated it's enemies before fighting the owner.

And Rebellion was his, however the lost it and the one he's holding now was Yamato.

As it name suggested in Japanese, this blade was imbued with magical powers unlike Rebellion which focussed on physical strenght, this blade could end the battle in a no time as it was designed to cut the opponent's weak points. Nice, fast, and clean.

Sadly, Yamato was his brother's.

His dead brother.

Trying not to linger on any bitter pasts, Son of Sparda charging his strenght. Thanks to this suit, he got a boost of power to unleash his demonic power again. His eyes began glowing in blue, blue flames were dancing on his left face.

"SWORD STORM!" he shouted.

Those blue accumulated blades behind him nailing the figure in a high speed. So fast that they didn't give it any chance to evade in the sky. Those blades impaled the figure's wings off, brought it to the ground. Son Of Sparda placed it's right leg forward, bent it as he entering a stance. Charging his power while sheathing the blade, Yamato began ripped with electricity as it was glowing in blue, finally became a wicked dark purple as demonic energies were accumulated inside. He waited until ht right moment and...

"JUDGEMENT... KATO!"

Judgement Cut, after pronounced it in Japanese as it name suggested was a judging lethal blow his brother created to execute enemies by slicing them into hundred pieces from afar in silent after charging the demonic energy into the blade, then quickly redraw it in an amazing speed to unleash the charged energy in a form of violent wind slashes.

Sheathing the blade back, he turned his back on his opponent. He didn't need to turn to see how it ended since he had already known it. The moment he heard an explotion shouting at him, he combed his hair upward, feeling refreshed.

The I.S beeped. Son Of Sparda noted that it had run out of power. Suddenly, he felt he lost his strenght. His eyes became heavy. He began losing his breath and vomited blood back from his throat. Seemed like he had gone too far.

However, he felt satisfied. He felt like he had found something back yet he still hadn't grasped it. But he will. Someday, not now.

And he wanted to close his eyes and taking a nap right now as everything went dark, dark, and dark.

* * *

_**-nee **_**: a call for a sister in Japanese.**

_**Konbawa: **_**Good night.**

**A.n: Well, what do you think? I made this chapter in a rush so I don't know if the crosovers I made between I.S and DMC is good or not. Reviews are extremely appreciated and needed for better chapters. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be coming next May, I know it's long. Sorry for the wait as I got a National Exam. Wish me luck! _Zai Jian_!**


	3. Chapter 1 : A Nightmare Revisited

Chapter 1 : A Nightmare Revisited

Lightning flashing above the blue night. The full moon had finally sat in it's place to witness the night. 2 figures were circling around a stony field at the top of a tower. They emitted hatred from inside. They were alike, they were twins. One wearing a red coat, the other was blue.

"It's been a long time since we last met. how about a kiss from your little brother?" The red coat chuckled opening a conversation, he drew his gun "Or are you expecting a kiss from **_THIS?!_**"

Lightning flashing once again blanketing the whole area with a blinding flash. Their shadows were reflected from the flash. Both represented each demon resided inside it's host, snarling at each other. When the flash faded, they returned to their icy cold conversation.

"So...Is this what they call a heartwarming family reunion?" The red one taunted.

Finally, after several moments of silence, the blue one let out his cold icy voice."

"Hmph. You bet it damn right." He replied. Fingers were tapping a katana inside his left hand. "Why did you refuse the power of our father?"

"Father?" The red one chuckled with amusement. "I Don't have father. I just don't like you that's all!"

"Is that your final answer?"The blue one sharply asked hearing the stern statement of his little brother.

BANG!

The red one squeezed the trigger as he had enough of this reunion talk. Bullet was speeding away from the blue one as he quickly moved sideway. Breaking into a sprint closing the distance, drawing sword as he was challenging his opponent into a close combat. The red one holstered his gun. He reached for his mammoth sized claymore on his back that had 2 sided jagged edge. A scary skull was embedded on the claymore as he accepted his brother's challenge and broke a tremendous cry.

They unleashed their inner beast. Their blade were wildly clashing each other several times until locked up. Whoever let their blade off first would be a diced meat of course. Judging from the size of each person's blade, of course the red one's blade excelled itself as it had a perfect mass to press it's opponent. The blue one, in the other hand was a light-single edged sword with a deadly sharp curve. It's not suited for a competition of strenght. However, The blue one skillfully locked his sword at the weight point of the red one's claymore, successfully halved their own strenght until equal.

Both men grunted. There's no end in this if they kept it up in this position. They both recoiled back at the same time creating some distance. The red one was the first to charge. Due to the length of blade he had, he could execute his attacks from mid-distance forcing the blue one to back off more. His blade also offering power. It could be told from the swing that involved a huge amount of muscle contractions and the bold sound it emitted.

Just one.

He only needed one slash to finish his twisted brother.

The blue one, as he was older and more experienced in close combat could read all directions of his brother's incoming attacks. He simply pulled a little of his body backward, sidestepped all the way playing his footwork evasion, letting the red one drew closer. The red one kept flailing wildly without realizing himself that he's being lured into his brother's secret move that could end the battle over in instance.

"You swing too wide."

"Shut up! Just don't cry when it cut your face! HAAAAA!'

The blue one let out a sigh while edged right. This fight was only wasting his time. He kept dodging all the way and conserving his stamina by doing a simple but dangerous evasions. And the moment came. His brother finally ran out of breath. With a simple swing, he locked with him again halving each person's strenght. Only this time he was more superior and taking the lead.

"Second, you are wasting your breath by making many unnecessary movements. That's a fatal one. Third!" He became aggressive by applying more pressure and body weight into his blade. "You are fighting like a savage barbarian! You don't apply tactics into battle, just shoot, slash and using all brute forces to win a fight are the worst fighting techniques I ever seen in my life!"

The blue one suddenly spun around and letting his blade slid off from the lock. By applying this movement, the red one was drove forward by all pressure he applied on own during the lock. The blue one swiftly spun around positioned his back to the red during the motion. Hitting the red one directly in the stomach. The power accumulated during the movement he created unleashed an air impact from his sword's **_kashira_** or pommel tossing the red far backward into the air. Rain began falling. Some mixed with mild reddish fluid discharged from the red one's mouth. The blue one sheathing his sword back. Usually, no one could withstood this attack due to the inner bleeding caused from the air hammer as their inner organ's would be smashed into pulp.

The moment the blue one faced the direction of his brother, he was greeted by 3 bullets speeding an inch away from his head. The red one frowning with anger from afar as he was on the edge of battle. Blood slowly dripping from his gritted teeth. His left hand violently jerking to all direction as he repeatedly squeezed the trigger in an inhuman speed.

The blue one calmly remained idle. Redrawing his sword in an amazing speed, he protecting himself by spinning his sword in front of him like a turbine. Those bullets came from the red one got neutralized by instance within a spin. Skillfully stacked the neutralized bullets in a horizontal line when the red one finally ran out of bullets, the blue one swooping his sword at them and lifted into the air. Returning those bullets within a slash in the air, he made a lunge at his brother at the same time. The red one hurriedly using his claymore protecting himself by slashing all of the bullets within a swing. As paying too much attention on his returning bullets, he didn't fully prepare himself for the series of flurry attacks his brother launched at him.

He parried right, getting an incision at his left arm. Dodging backward avoiding the lethal neck cut. Too bad it's a feint as he ate his brother's kick. And finally, he'd done when he went for a counter attack.

He made the same mistakes again-just exactly what his experienced wicked brother's telling him. He swung his claymore too wide while his right leg making an unnecessary movement. The blue one didn't make a lot of effort to parry his little brother's armament off from his hand and...

ZLEB!

"Huff! Huff!"

"Hah! Hah!"

Aside from the split image of his who coldly stood in his eyes, the red one felt a sudden jolt in his chest as a deadly sharp object jammed through. He was breathless when their eyes met in a long cold silence. The blue one mercilessly danced backward pulling his sword off that he sharply impaled, flicking it side way letting the harder rain washing the stain of blood on it before he sheath it back.

The red one fell hard to the floor. Pain was spreading from his heart throughout body. His body became weaker as blood was gushing from chest by the deep impale wound given by his merciless brother. He couldn't maintain his breathing as his throat was filled by blood. However, he hadn't admitted his lost yet. With his remaining strenght, he forced himself to stand up. Body was trembling. Blood was vomited from mouth. Dragging his dead weighted leg, he stumbled across his brother.

"Grue...Gol...dste...in...This...Is..N...ot...Over...Yet...Damn...OHOK!...it..."

The blue one shook his head. He ambled toward his little brother's scary claymore. Lifting and weighted it using his hand. Making a several sword practice movements waiting for his little brother's approach.

Each step he took, his balance was knocked off by wind. Only anger that left inside geared the red one to move. He had lost everything back before:

Grue and his oldest daughter..._Friends_

Goldstein who replaced his mortal mother..._Family _

Everyone who were dearest before the red one used his real name was taken away by the cold hand of the twisted murder in front of him. Ironically, his blood-related-only-family-who's-still-alive was his enemy. And why he should added any reason not to kill him? Screw family blood and to hell with his father! He didn't have one to begin with and never. But Grue, his oldest daughter and Goldstein, they taught him what it meant for being a living.

"Look at this blade." The blue one said."It yearned to bathe in the blood. It was designed to kill. Such a shame that father gave it to you."

"My...Blade...is...used...To...Protect...On...ce...Aga...in...I...Don't...OHOK!...Have...A...Father!" The red one gasped, bailing his hand into a fist. "HAAAAAAAAA!"

ZLEB!

"OHOK!"

Thud!

The red one throwing a weak punch. However, he was ended with an impale right on the middle his chest nailing him to the ground again. His eyes were widening by the jolt of pain grasping the final moment. Mouth was gurgling with warm blood gathered from throat and splurted into the air.

"What a disgusting word I ever heard. Protect? What good lies behind it? Die with your ideal! I have no brother like you."

His eyes became heavy. Pain, loss, regret, all mixed into one under the rainy night. He was dying. He could feel that. Everything's over. He'd abandoned all hopes of humans with his loss.

For now, all he could see was an artifact of a skull embedded on his blade that nailed him down. It's hollow eyes were gleaming with red. It opened it's mouth wide baring it's knife teeth. Anger was flowing inside the skull as their eyes met.

**"AWAKEN!"**

* * *

Son Of Sparda hurriedly opened his eyes gasping for breath. Cold sweats were slowly pouring down from his forehead. An ache inside his head caused him disoriented. He never thought that he'd see that dream again.

A cool wind softly brushing on his face. The room he's inside was cool and white. Sunlight came from a window on his left providing a clear view inside. A strong smell of medicine entered his navel. He could tell it probably was alcohol, the mix which humans used to disinfect a wound. His freezing legs were wrapped by a warm white blanket. Trying to focus, he realized that he was laid on a bed. There was a monitor sat near him displaying irregular green lines. Several lines with a flat round sticky object stuck on his body and connected to it. He knew what it was. A cardiogram, thing which mortals used it to monitor someone's life.

He slowly shoved the blanket away and touched the freezing ground with his bare feet. Only to realize that he's standing naked in front of a mirror unless if he's not covered by only a long white piece of cloth that seemed like a dress. He grabbed those sticky object trying to pull it off until a sharp voice of a woman came into his ears.

"I suggest you not to do that."

From a corner of his eyes, a woman emerged from a darkness beneath the far corner of the room. She had a long black hair, a slim figure, and an attractive face with a pair of sharp look like they could cut someone just by looking. She was Japanese. That could be told from her accent of language.

"About the time you wake up." She continued.

Her voice was sharp. In addition unpleased. A stack of file was held on her. Somehow, Son Of Sparda felt that this would be a long meeting.

* * *

**A.N: Remind you of Something? That's right! Absolutely right if you remember this event took place in DMC 3's Mission 6. Perhaps, did I make this story off to DMC instead of Infinite Stratos? Reviews are extremely appreciated and if you got any outline/idea for the next chapter, I'd glad to read it and take more advices. _Zai Jian!_ **

**P.S: I made this in another rush. So I guess I can't predict when I could post another chapter soon until My National Exams over. **


	4. Chapter 2 : The Interrogation

Chapter 2: The Interrogation

"Here's the rule! I ask you questions, answer what I want. Short, simple, and clear! And I promise no harm'd be added to your injuries and this'd end fast. Are we clear?" The woman sharply asked opening conversation.

"Maybe." Son of Sparda let out a childish smile. "That depends on my mood either."

POK!

"GUH?!"

A quick violent fist struck right on Son Of Sparda's cheek. He collapsed due to the brute force caused by the woman's fist she drove on him. Usually, mortal's punch didn't hurt much on him even drove him to the floor was nearly impossible for them. However, this time was different. The woman's fist was light, in contrary it him like an iron. He groaned in pain, getting his ground back as a nasty bruise appeared.

"Wrong answer, jackass." She retorted. "I repeat, are we clear?"

Son Of Sparda chuckled. Covering his face with palm as he laughed ignoring the pain and condition he's under. So, is this what humans do when they don't get what they want? By force? By violence? He rarely paid attention to them as he cast himself away from them, making contact when it's absolutely necessary.

_So, humans are differed none other than animals, Heh! What a joke._

"What are you laughing about?"The woman cracking her fist.

"Haha! No, nothing. Yeah, yeah. Alright! We clear here. So, what's this mortal seeking from me?"

"You got any mental problems?" She started by pulling out a piece of paper, reading thoroughly. " 'Cuz the way you are talking like a lunatic."

"(A lunatic huh?)_**no.**_" He simply answered sitting on the bed trying to ease the pain.

_"_You use drugs? Narcotics? Hallucinogens?

Son of Sparda chuckled. "You stripped me naked, then you've found your answer already since I can't tell by myself."

He received another punch straight on another cheek.

"The hell was that for?!"

"I don't like the way of your answer."

"Then switch to another topic already!"

"I take it as no then. Very well, we are now moving to personal questions. What's your name?"

Son of Sparda groaned. The pain quickly taken effect on him. But he managed to open his mouth before the woman's mood drove her to land another iron-like punch on him again.

"The name is ."

"Huh?"

"I say, the name is ."

Son Of Sparda gasped in surprise as the last word was stuck in his throat. Something was wrong, something's not right definitely was going on here. He couldn't remember his own name. Panicky thinking, trying hard to remember. 2 names, only 2 he used. But... strange those names he used... he forgot. It's not normal. It felt like there's a hole inside his memory.

"Sorry, can't remember."

"Age?"

"I...Don't know."

"Nationality?"

"That neither."

She suddenly pulled him upward in fury as she had run out of patience listening to his answer.

"Don't you dare bullshitting me. I ask you once again and you won't bungee jumping from this room. Now, again, what-is-your-name?"

"Then, are you going to throw me out of the window if I can't help myself neither?" Son Of Sparda pronounced sternly yet calmly narrowing his eyes. "And beside, you are wasting your time if you only looking for answers that already came from the paper of yours as i believe someone had wrote every single details on me while I'm unconscious. And I believe mortals will do anything unethical when someone's sleeping, not to mention any violent forces if they don't get what they want." He paused for a moment, lowering his voice. "That means you."

The woman suddenly lost her temper from his speech. She loosened her grip, feeling guilty for what she'd done to him. Though the way of his talking irritated her, he's got the point. He's right, this was only wasting her time because all answers had clearly written in the size of A4 papers she carried with. Still, she needed to clarify some things first.

"Sorry for that. Hard ways work all the time."

"Not for this time."He sighed. "Are we done yet?"

"Just a few more and we're done for now."

"Go ahead."

"Now," She showed him a set of photos taken from a camera feed. Those photos apparently was him riding a bike on a bridge yesterday. "500km/h. Not a speed of a bike can do."

"You don't believe me if I explain it neither. Am I still playing your rule?"

"You can relax a bit. But don't think I won't put another punch if I don't like your answer."She replied taking a seat.

"Then, I don't have to explain it. You are going to hit me eventually." He said, sitting on his bed. "Demonic Energy. Go ahead and land your punch."

She put her fist on her pursed lips instead of directly hitting him. Considering his answer and measuring the desire to hurt him. Demonic Energy, the way he answered like he was under the effects of drugs. Could it be it's the other way of name for some energy?

The I.S Academy contained a lot of military confidential data and became a target for espionage acts committed by black organizations to create powerful weapons that could threaten the world. And the I.S was an example. It didn't differ other than the race of weapons. Good thing Tabane Shinonono, creator of I.S had purposely or accidentally designed it for female used-only which reduced the number of it's user gradually.

But it didn't reduce the evil will resided inside of humans.

The clash between I.S Academy and Phantom Task, a secret evil organization attempting to hit on I.S Academy was not a new issue. However as it was kept confidential by her in order not to create a pandemic state between students in I.S Academy who entrusted their future in this place, knew that their lives were in danger.

"I see. Then what about this?" She showed another photos, which he lazily looked at. "How did you manned an I.S?"

Son Of Sparda shrugged. "Perhaps, I'm lucky or screwed enough to end like that. Just like the guy called Ichika Orimura."

"And?"

"And what do you expect from me?" He irritatedly asking in return. "I even don't know what the thing-you-called-with-I.S neither. The moment I opened my eyes, I was already inside that suit, okay?"

"Ichika's like that too."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Final question, whose sides are you on?"

"Yours."

She narrowing her eyes studying him. That was quicker than she expected. He did attack her defence squads but eventually destroyed the enemy drone yesterday. It's hard to believe him. Could it be that he was sent by Phantom Task with a new modus of operation? No. Phantom Task could not send someone like him to the field. No way they would accept him neither. Either way, she mustn't afford to take any risk.

"That's enough for today. I'll send someone to patch up your face, and don't think about leaving. Step out from your room, then you'll be a BBQ meat for sure."

"Whatever."

Just as Son Of Sparda closing his eyes, the woman return asking.

"Hey about your wounds... they are not normal. Average humans'd be dead already. I saw your fight yesterday, a direct hit on face by I.S suit would shatter a face, on stomach'd cause massive internal bleeding and organ failures. Death'd fullow in the next seconds. But yours, I can't tell myself aside that they healed by own, even nanomachines can't make it neither."

"And what you are gonna ask?"

"What are you? Your medical test I took didn't show any signs of genetic modification."

Son Of Sparda exhaled. There's a short tense of silence running along them. He didn't want to answer, it's best to keep her know less. At least for now.

"Ask God then. I don't know about myself neither."

"I see then. _Jya mata."_

"Wait!"

"What?"

"You haven't told me your name."

"Chifuyu Orimura."

"Thousand Birds, eh? That's a nice name. Is it okay to give a stranger your name even he can't remember his own?"

"Ask and you shall receive. 'Sides, consider we're even. You did me quite a favour."

"Don't feel like ever did one."

"But for some people, you did."

Chifuyu Orimura disappeared behind the solid metallic white colored sliding door with a *Click!* reverberated. He didn't need to bother himself to learn that Chifuyu meant her words. Also, the door although looked thin and could be easily kicked open with the brute strenght of his, it wouldn't budge eventually. Eyes sometimes tricked the brain. Also, he needed some times to think. Yes, thinking.

Several moments of silence, he didn't come up with any. He decided to peered out of window, clicked it open and...

SWOOOSHH!

Whoa! A strong wind brushed his hair. 5 objects were flying freely above the sky like birds. They were not birds. They were what he supposed to call with I.S. The sun had become crimson. Time really flew fast, huh? He thought to himself leaning near the window. Seeing how the sun shut down, he felt tranquil. Looking far down below, there was a beautifully created park. On the park there were several female mortals sitting. Chatting with each other made themselves giggling, laughing, showing happiness. Son Of Sparda although watched from afar couldn't help himself from smiling too as if their happiness were flowing into him just by looking from distance. This was what humans excel at themselves. They had the ability to spread joy to all beings no matter what they are: Animals, their own kind, even angels and strangely demon-that'd be him.

He craned his neck, the sky turned beautifully red. I.S flying above freely like birds, soaring high. He envy their freedom. They were able to do what they wanted, unlike him. Trapped inside this room with nothing else to do except watching how the world changed from this window.

* * *

He was standing on a pier. Hmm? Was it morning already? Few people were wandering around. However, their eyes were straight. Their ignored him and strangely, they passed through him away... yes, just passing him away like he's a ghost himself who didn't exist in this place. Son Of Sparda confused. What the hell's going on here? Right before he could think, apparently a trailer was left in front of him. Then, a girl in a hood rushing to the trailer, banging the door in panic.

"Dante! Dante! Wake up! Dante!"

_Wait, did she just say Dante?_

The name seemingly familiar.

Finally, after a brief moment of waiting, the door creaked open in annoyance revealing a good build black haired man with an emo-styled cut which made him looked like a punk even the calm Son Of Sparda eagerly throwing a punch at his face. The girl somehow staring blankly with her mouth opened wide letting silence passed among them as Dante, the emo-styled man was naked. Not even a single article of clothing on his body hid his reproductive organ.

"And who the hell are you?" Dante asked. From his voice, he just woke up from sleeping.

The girl snapped out of herself. "You are careless! You left a trace and now they are coming at you!"

"A trace? For whom?"

She turned her back for a moment, looking left and right in afraid as if she was opening a top secret conversation that could kill her if she let a word out.

"The Hunter Demon." She whispered.

There came a growl of beast from afar. The air suddenly grew hot and thick with foul stench. Son Of Sparda recognized the stench. But this stench... it was different than usual. _The demons'_. His surroundings began changing. The sky was set in crimson blood, several objects were corrupted with dark powers. What the hell's going on here? Son Of Sparda thought to himself again, for he's familiar with dangers and showed no fear when dealing with this kind of situation slightly shaken with this uncanny atmosphere. It's like he's being dragged into another world and facing something new and more dangerous.

"It's too late for now. I suggest you to run!"

The girl disappeared. Dante, who was still standing naked was greeted by a 3 metre beast which was climbing near the dockyard snarling at him. It took out it's giant gun and fired a giant claw tethering Dante's trailer.

"Get your fucking claws off from my trailer!" He yelled.

The beast ignored. With a mighty pull off forward the seaside, the trailer flew at him. Dante hurriedly jumped in through the window. He let a singlet loosened into his body. During the air motion inside his trailer with his belongings now scattered in the air, Dante did an acrobatic flip getting a jeans slid into his lower part through his leg, then grabbing a dark jacket with an Union Jack flag imprinted on one of it's arm in the nick of time before he got out through the other window all in a move.

"Ha! Missed!" He taunted to the best.

The beast howled before it submerged into the sea. Leaving Dante alone, with 5 companies came at him from the ground. Those companies were in the same height of him, but on a from of mannequins. They have a head, but don't got any facial features. Each mannequins got a spiked wooden plank etached on their arm.

And hostile auras danced around them at Dante.

"Shit. Back in Limbo." Dante muttered, narrowing his gaze. "Bad day for a hangover."

Son Of Sparda noted there was a tattoo on Dante's back. It had 6 lines like drawn like wings and a circle on the middle with a sword thrusted downward. The tattoo shone. Son Of Sparda forced to close his eyes as he was shaken by the strong light. The moment he opened his eyes, a forged double edged blade was materialized from Dante's back...

And the blade somewhat felt like Rebellion for him.

* * *

He jolted upward from his sleep, only to meet a freakish smile of a masked clown an inch away from his face.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?"

"Get lost Nephilim! You're being too close!"

"Hehehe. So...How's your sleep?" The Nephilim asked as he got away.

"Not bad. What do you want?"

The Nephilim took out a car key from his pocket.

"How do you feel for a night walk?"

* * *

_**Jya mata= good bye in Japanese. Usually used when you are certain that you are going to meet someone the next day.**_

**A.N: Chapter 2's here! Managed to squeeze through. Well? Whaddaya think? Thanks for Guest's reviews, Lemme answer some questions why Dante ran out of bullets and no other Devil Arms: It's simple. I don't wanna make Dante too superior since it won't fair against other humans since humans will be the main opponent Dante'll fight, and I try to limit the number of Devil Arms in order to keep it simple. Only blades that Dante will mainly used.  
**

**Next chapter will be:'_..._'s Awakening'. So stay tuned!**

**P.S:**

**To everybody who celebrated Chinese New Year, _Zhu Da Jia Gong Xi Xin Nian Kuai Le! Nian Nian You U! _Happy Chinese New Year, May Prosperity be with you this year. _Zai Jian!_**


	5. Chapter 3 : It Begins With A 'D', Dear

Chapter 3 : It Begins With '_D_', Dear.

Patty Lowell was sitting on a chair adjacent a window that pointed to a bluish bright night outside from her room. The clock finally struck at 9 P.M sharp. every students had to be inside their own dorm already unless they wanted to be caught by a wandering favored Demonic Instructor of I.S Academy and got 10 laps in the morning as a punishment. She usually had already brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into her nightwear then spending her time by a pillow talk with her roommate or simply tackled some mangas or anime until 10.

This time, however right at the moment she didn't feel like doing nor accomplishing any one of her routines. And it came to Maria Yamaguchi's concern, who shared the exact room together as Patty had been spacing out this whole day. The stress accumulated caused Patty refused to talk to anybody, losing her appetite in which she survived the whole day only with a warm milk tea and a bowl of _katsudon_\- again, that's only for breakfast. Maria didn't see Patty touched other foods for lunch nor dinner except mineral waters as replacement for her food this day. She's not in a diet wasn't she? Maria thought to herself. Worse was, she's got hit several times by Orimura-sensei today in class due to her incapability of answering the delivered questions. That was extremely rare. Patty was a brilliant and active student. She could answer all questions at ease without feared upon making any slightest answer mistakes.

Still wrapped in a bath towel, Maria walked her way up to Patty from behind. She noticed her pair of blue eyes were staring at a piece of photo she held on. Maria knew the photo already as she often seen Patty looking at it. The photo was about a 10th year old girl in a cute pink victorean dress hugging a smiling good looking silver haired man from behind. The picture was taken in front of an old office building. The office had a banner of a man aiming a gun with one hand from sideway while the other was carrying a giant sized object seemingly liked a blade. The office was read 'Devil May Cry' as the banner obviously spelled the name of the office itself.

The girl, was Patty.

The silver haired man however, the one who almost put a bullet through her head yesterday.

And Patty was a member of Maria's defence squads whom Maria favored most.

Being a leader didn't mean that you could boss people around all you want. No. It's not like that. It's all about building relationships with your members. You needed not only winning just their trust or being viewed as a temporary beings whom they could follow, but also became a figure who cared for your members. Or simply put: _be right there, the moment whenever your members got any life problems and helped them to solve theirs or at least be a listener to make them felt better._

"Joo~Patty-chan!"

*Gyut!*

"!Ma-Ma-Maria-chan?!"

A lewd tingle shocked Patty from her world. Her eyes were widened with surprise as her cheek turned red due to a sudden 10 points of finger pressures were applied on her breasts.

"Tee-hee! Did your breasts grow again?" Maria cheerfully asked as she squeezed Patty from behind. "Man, they are really soft aren't they?"

"H...Hey...Hey!Cut it... AAH!...Off...Ma...ria...-chan!"

"Aww...Your moaning is so sweet! Shall we ad-van-ce to the next le-vel?"

Those words Maria uttered gave a chill and horror as Patty watched Maria suddenly and skillfully locked her up then continued herself to unbutton her uniform one by one. She tried to break free from Maria, only to receive a peck on her neck slightly turned her on. The photo now was motionlessly laid on the floor as Patty finally ran out of strenght after her effortless wrestle with Maria's expert pro-wrestler like lock. She shut her eyes tightly not daring to face the humilation given by Maria when suddenly...

"Ara? You dropped it?"Maria noticed."You shouldn't, you know. This is really important for you, right?"

Patty received the photo back. "Arigatou,Maria-chan. Yes, this is really important to me."

"You haven't told me who's that man is."

Patty let out a bitter smile, seemingly forced herself to tell Maria what she earned the right for.

"My guardian." She answered wryly."It all began 5 years ago when I was 10th. I was just an orphan who got lucky...or got used to attend a will of someone who I didn't know nor the danger awaited. Things happened pretty complicated I should say. Simply put what I experienced 5 years ago the first time I met him was like a TV drama where fake adults claiming to be the member of the family were fighting over each other for a fortune, then against a 10th year old kid who eventually got used by another fox-adult to stall the time until the deadline whose name coincidentally the same like the girl."

"And what did he do then?"

"He's in charge to guard me up until I arrived safely at the pinpointed location. You know, after these years, he's unique! He solved the quarrel by himself. You can say it's a happy ending for me. He's like a Sherlock Holmes, I should say. He... He's handsome too!" Patty suddenly fired up. "Look at his face! I bet that you haven't seen someone like him before..."

Maria let out a small chuckle. Patty's face blooming red in embarrassment realizing her foolishness.

"You like him, do you?" Maria teased.

"N...No...A...Anyway, I did ow him a lot back then."

"Aww... Looks like I got a _tsundere _here! Look at you! You're blushing!"

"Quit teasing me, Maria-chan!"

"*AHEM!*So, what happened next?"

"Well, you can say I came everyday to his office to kill the times. Watching him strumming his old guitars, listening to some old collection of records, you know sort of. He's too lazy to clean his own office by the way, he needed someone to do his house chores."

"That explained why you are so good with house chores. You know the way you are telling me about him, it feels like both of you are like a pair of husband and wife."

Patty couldn't help but blushing more. "You think so? Yeah... Maybe we use to live like that until that day."

Her sweet rosy blush were now replaced by a dark, grim face. Maria could feel this was the bitter part in which she tried to face her pain. Without any slight hesitation, Maria opened her mouth. Her sunny yellow colored eyes that showing warmth were reflected in Patty's sea blue colored eyes almost lost it's light.

"What happened on _that _day?"

There was a sense of resentment in Patty's tone. She began trembling with hurt as she tried to tell what happened.

"He...He left...For a job. It's not... It's not rare for him... To leave to another town... Or country. So I came to... his office daily to clean up like usual. But... Day by day... month by month... until it's already 5 years before I got to I.S Academy, not a single word I heard from him! He... He got my worry sick! I... I thought that... He...He's killed in his job...U...Until I saw him... Yesterday at... At the bridge!"

"Mmhmm. You couldn't pull the trigger, right?"

"Of course I couldn't! *Sob!* It's been...*Sob!* 5 years already...And...And is...*Sob!* This how we...*Sob!* Reunite? UWAAAAAAAAAA! Why? WHY?!"

Maria circled her arms around Patty, slowly pressed her into a hug. She finally understood her. This girl, unlike her who was born in a prestigious family, had to climb all her way up until the top. And the silver haired man was the only one to be leaned over for her whenever she had met the dead end. She didn't know much between them but one thing Maria sure, the silver haired man was special for Patty.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"There, there, Patty. You can cry out loud." Maria comforted. Her hand which she used to molest Patty was now slowly patting her head. "Good girl, good girl, you are a good girl, Patty Lowell. I'm sure that man got his own reason these years. Maybe he's trying to protect you from possible incoming harm by hiding his existence from you."

"*Sob!*You think... so? I mean that, he... he's strong! There's no way that... that danger'd come and... hunt him down!"

"Patty, the more stronger a human be, the more danger will come and get him. Now, what do you think if you were the one who got injured? Even hundred injuries would put into his, I believe he can't forgive himself if you got injured even the slightest. He's a man who got reason behind actions, isn't he?"

"Ye...Yeah, I think so. But... what should I say... when we meet again?"

"You should say..." Maria buried her index finger right between Patty's cleavage."What your heart content all this time to him! Shout, yell, cried, I dunno. Just say it all out!"

"Maria-chan...Haik! Arigato..."

*GROOOOOOOWWLLL!*

"Pfft!Hahaha! Did you hear that? Your stomach is calling you! Hahaha! And it's pretty loud too!"

"It's...It's nothing! I... I'm not hungry!"

*GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWLLL!*"

"Hahahahhaha! You are really funny, Patty-chan! Here!" Maria took off her towel, revealing her beautiful body that became man's dream to Patty.

"Kyaaa! Put some clothes on, will you?"

"We're both gals, so what need to be embarrassed about? Geez. Hold on a sec! Lemme wipe that tears for you, there!" Maria walked to her wardrobe, picking anything she could wear. "Go and take a shower to refresh yourself while I make something for you to eat!"

"Ok!"

Patty disappeared through a wooden door inside their room after she returned the photo back inside a glass frame. Maira stole a moment to inspect the picture. Part of her felt sorry for Patty, the other drew an immense of hatred toward that man. Seriously, what kind of guardian who cut ties with an orphan without saying any words for 5 years and suddenly showed up as a hostile?

"Damn you, _gin-san _whoever you are."

Unlike Patty who had to go through the life of orphan, Maria was reversed version of her. She had everything Patty didn't however, she bear the life of a doll. People who got around her always after her name and fortune as she was the daughter of Maria Rosemary and Shinjiro Yamaguchi, the famous pair of billionaire in the world. Her name came from her mother's first and surname was father's. Living in solitary for years, she finally met Patty whom changed he world the first time she enrolled into this academy. She was different unlike any other people she'd met before. She didn't view Maria as an object like other people did. Patty treated Maria with care, like a close friend and saved her from the cold world of her. Thanks to Patty too that Maria was able to make some friends now. To her, Patty was like a little sister. She wouldn't let Patty cried like this. Never.

Grabbed another piece of clothing, Maria headed outside.

"How long have you been standing outside there?"

"Long enough." Jeanne D'Arc smiled. "Thought to knock, but you already got the problem solved. I give you a credit for that."

Maria smirked. "Why, thank you. Now leader, what's your business with us in this night,mm? Or are your business is with _this_?!"

KSSSHAAAK!

Tep! Tep!

DEG!

Maria summoned a knife from nowhere. With a sudden aggressive swift movement, she rested her knife right at Jeanne's neck.

Being another leader of Defence Squad and a daughter who was born from Ltn. Philippe D'Arc and Japan's Kendo Champion in 2010, Chikage Tomoyuki, Jeanne D'Arc was highly trained in sword under the guidance of her parents. Her sword skill outmatched Houki Shinonono in an unofficial Kendo tournament in I.S Academy, whom was the National Kendo Champion in Jeanne's age as well as another I.S pilot. Thanks to her sword skill too, that pointing a 150cm rapier straight onto Maria's lower neck in a flash from it's sheath on her waist wouldn't be a problem.

Both girls were now in a deadlock. They were waiting for any sign of movement to execute each other. Maria didn't like Jeanne's cold attitude to begin with and Jeanne on contrary, detested Maria's free will in which she didn't like to follow Jeanne's orders around in the Ops. and risked the Ops-Jeanne's strategy- Jeanne's hard work into a waste even though the orders were for her and everyone's good.

The only commonship between Maria and Jeanne was they shared almost the same world alike together until Patty pulled them out from theirs'.

"Better put that needle down, lesbo gal! Unless your smooth Asian skin got peeled off like an apple." Maria warned with a smirk.

"Look who's the _yuri _her. The same goes to you, Yamaguchi-san no. _Ozawa._"

"You watched another porn again, didn't you? Hmm...Lemme guess, a gang bang?"

"_Che_! It's better than having any hentai around. Oh well, it's not the time to fight either." Jeanne sheathed her rapier back followed with Maria whose knife dispersed into thin air. "I got order from Commander Orimura. We got a situation here."

"Code?"

"Red Lv. 3. Remember the man whom destroyed an 'A' class recon drone yesterday?"

"Yeah." Maria lazily rolled her eyes. Seemingly had enough hearing this man already. "What's his problem?"

"He...Uhh... How can I say it? He somehow escaped the cell."

"WHAT?! Impossible! Wait... No. No. Hell no that's figgin' impossible! Should he could break the door opened, we got 2 units ready to take him down!"

"Unfortunately, this situation is not we expected as he got a help from above." Jeanne frustratedly replied. "Wear your I.S suit and be in the briefing room in 15 minutes!"

"Ditto, but I'll be in 20."

"You heard the order."

"Sometimes, some things can interfere with duty and must be cast before it. And I got one."

"Is it related to Patty?"

"Who else? We both know her. She's fragile than we thought, especially that we are dealing with her past."

"I understand. Alright, I'll go and get Mei Ling and Yu Mi ready. Keep and eye for her, doubt you can."

Maria smirked as Jeanne left her away.

"Of course I can."

* * *

Getting stuck in Limbo City, a hellish parallel world and the home of demons lurking in every corner impatiently waiting to jump out and ate your flesh away meant forever. Unless you went through the dungeon and pawned the boss' head or heading up to a certain vantage point set up by the ones who could link into Limbo called 'Witches', then you could get out from the hell itself. Later, you could breathe in relief. 'Thanks God for letting me alive' words would be put into your prayer after what had you experienced.

For hundred-even thousand times dragged into Limbo, Dante was already accustomed to the air and developed the feeling of 'hunted and hunter'. Both senses of a victim and a predator he trained since child made him became stronger as his skills always put into test. Each test demanded a higher level of skill he had had whipped him up into a shape of a killing machine everytime Limbo dragged him into.

Son Of Sparda watched Dante came upon him. The atmosphere no, the air was hot. Dry wind slapped a silver haired wig and sat tight right onto his hair. Dante stumbled across a mirror. To his surprise, they were exactly looked alike. Twins. No. Not twins. Son Of Sparda denied realizing the difference of auras danced around Dante. He's not Vergil to be certain of. However seeing Dante this close, Son Of Sparda felt like staring deep into his own shadow in another world he didn't exist.

"Heh! Not in million years."

Dante took the wig off and threw it away.

* * *

Son Of Sparda blinked hie eyes opened several times. His heart was pounding and needed to take several deep breathings to calm it down while adjusting his stiffened bod on the seat next to the Nephilim after hours of sitting. He wondered how long the Nephilim had been driving them not to mention where the Nephilim took him out from his cell 'for a walk' the Nephilim said, but was it okay? What if the mortal named Chifuyu realized it and hunted them down with an I.S? His paranoia caused him to imagine his body filled with leads thinking the previous night's incident.

If it wasn't because of the I.S, he'd be a shredded meat for sure.

And Vergil's remnant which somehow possessed him with Vergil's sword techniques that sliced Son Of Sparda's enemy into hundred pieces.

Sadly, his moments with Yamato didn't last long as Chifuyu took all his things away when he's out. He missed his brother. All left inside him was grief, sorrow, and regret. He sighed as his mind replaying what the Nephilim told him.

_What's done is done._

Quickly erasing those useless thoughts, Son Of Sparda focused his eyes on the view. Lots of things he forgot. Perhaps by looking outside the window, some piece would return by itself. Strange, this feeling was familiar for him. He felt like that he was driving a 10 year old girl before. All the way the girl couldn't stop blabbering about things he ignored however, only one that he took interest.

Her care to orphans.

Wait. Was she an orphan herself?

Like finding a road in the middle of cloudy mist, he's beginning to picture a blonde with a long wavy hair. She had a pretty face at her age and had a fetish for cute stuffs. Her eyes were blue, just like Vergil's. Seeing her smile somehow cherished his life a little bit, giving a purpose in living to keep protecting the smile she had. Then he remembered more.

The girl, she saved his life once.

If only he could remember her name...

"Damn it!"

The Nephilim noticed Son Of Sparda's reaction slowed down the car. But didn't stop to dock on a corner of a road. Fixing attention at him.

"Something bothering you, brother?

"I'm not your brother."He replied. "I'm fine and why are we slowing down?"

"Your concern comes to my priority. Mind telling me what's going on?"

"It's... Nothing. Just trying to put pieces of my memory back. I forget lots of things important."

"May I help you?"

"thanks. But I'll pass."

"Fine. Up yours, but lemme tell you something good." The Nephilim suddenly moved his face close to Son Of Sparda's. The freakish smile the mask bared became darker as they were crossing inside a tunnel. He softly yet wickedly whispered.

"It begins with a name. Find your first, and the rest shall return to yours."

Son Of Sparda groggily swallowed the Nephilim's words like an Indian Street performer who was swallowing a long sword into his throat together with the feeling of disgust crept into bones due to the abnormal close distance between them. It's like the Nephilim was going to kiss him despite their sex. Good thing the Nephlim immediately pulled off and slammed the steer sideway.

"BAKA YARO!"

The curse uttered by a driver whom almost got hit by the Nephilim instantly tickled Son Of Sparda. Hearing his passenger laughing all out, he knew that he had successfully eased Son Of Sparda's burden.

Behind the freakish smile the mask bear,

A warm smile was drawn beneath.

* * *

Son Of Sparda quickly filled his lung with the sweet night air of freedom as soon as they got out from the car. It was a clear windy night. The wind didn't give any planes to leave this country, Japan if he's not mistaken remembering the language they and he unconsciously uttered the first time he met Chifuyu. Wondering how did he speak a fluent Japanese aching his head. It felt like he had lived long enough in this country and got accustomed to every single layers of it.

"Wait here, I'll be right back!" The Nephilim ordered.

"Nah. Need to stretch my legs."

"Don't you dare, Son Of Sparda!" The Nephilim insisted.

"The hell's wrong with you?" He frowned.

"This place although peaceful, is filled with the stench of rotten mortals doing their filth work hidden from the eye of righteousness. With your condition, you won't get out alive without taking a lead on your body..."

"Blah blah blah! Yeah, yeah. I hear you old man. Smuggling, gunshots, drugs, prostitutes, mobsters, sort of. Don't worry. Just going for a circle doesn't mean I'd get a bullet capped on my ass." Son Of Sparda wavered.

Alright, thinking time! What'd be the best route to smuggle drugs, black immigrants, guns and corrupted stuffs such as pirated goods from China efficiently between the 3 global routes available? 3,2,1. Time's up! Sorry amigo, better luck next time and congratulation! You were right! The sea routes'd be the most efficient routes to transport all 'goods' as more ports available to dock rather than airstrips. They could dump or lift up the stuffs easily without fear of being suspected by any government dogs.

Ok-Line, Baersk, Green Box, Son Of Sparda wondered how many shipments came into Japan today. Those giant metallic crates tidily stacked above each other were proofs that Japan was playing a major role in global trade. Seeing these objects, no wonder that Japan was one of the most advance country in the world. Son Of Sparda strolled the way up. The wind became stronger and didn't give any mercy to catch a cold. Good thing he was given a jacket and a dark jeans to shield him from the incoming wind. The air, although was sweet with freedom, it was mixed with the foul stench he detested of: Corrupted mortals. 30 of them, 20 were females, they were... full of rotness that made him wanted to puke. From the smell he guessed: Prostitutes Smuggling. Yeah, why should he bothered himself to check it out? He's not a cop anyway. Avoided the smell, he went further up the pier.

From the corner of a turn, Son Of Sparda spotted a silhouette of a woman. She wore a flashy red blouse and a red long pants, her long wavy blonde hair showing elegance that entrap men into their desire for her. She had a pure white skin, and was showing her beautiful smile at him. Son Of Sparda paid a short attention. A shock suddenly ripped his brain and shook his balance. Behind his pain, a flash of a warm smile came into him. The smile was familiar and exactly the same like the woman gave to him. However, he couldn't remember the face as it was covered by white mist.

This woman, perhaps did she come from his past?

"Hey!"

She suddenly jogged away. Son Of Sparda quickly recovered from his pain and chased her down. Left, Right, Right, then into a narrow alley, jumping above an object which blocked his path, and pace increase, Son Of Sparda felt his heart was pressing against him. Damn! That woman sure fast! Faster than any mortals he ever met! At first glance, she had the face of perhaps a maiden and a songtress, but who knew behind her hidden the strengh, speed, and reflexes of a Parkour athlete?

it didn't take long until Son Of Sparda arrived at a dead end. Did he lose her? No. He's sure that woman took this way. Resting a little bit by maintaining his breath, he used the opportunity to look around. Finding any clues where she was. He heard claps of hand. Son Of Sparda craned his neck in confuse.

Above 3 stacked Baersk containers.

The woman was there.

Up there.

But how did she make up above?

There were no environments that could she use to climb that high. The woman smiled. Somehow the smile mocked Son Of Sparda. He replied with a snark. A challenge, eh? Oh well, it's not like he's gonna back off either.

"Fine! You wanna playa? I'll playa! Watch this!"

Walking to a container that facing each other nearby Son Of Sparda inhaled deeply. Concentrating the muscles into his legs. With a cry, Son Of Sparda unleashed powers he concentrated into a jump toward a container. Kicked the first container during mid air, he created a force that diagonally pushed him to the other container in front of him. As there was no ledge available to let him dangled around, Son Of Sparda had to repeatedly executed the movement in 5 successions. It wasn't easy. Son Of Sparda felt his legs were grown tired and burning inside during the 3rd jump. He barely made with the 4th. But the 5th, just a little more. It's just a little more reach away from the ledge, his legs finally gave up executing those acrobatic circus jumps.

"Oh shi..."

GREB!

A hand quickly reached his arm before his body blew into the ground below. The woman effortlessly pulled him up without losing her smile as though Son Of Sparda didn't have any weight. Son Of Sparda laid his back on the cold metallic container. That experience gave him a shock.

"Huff! Hey... You played... A dangerous game...there... Miss."

The woman didn't reply. She kept her smile remained intact.

"Do...I... Huff! Know... You?"

She pointed him, then herself, later she put her shoulder square.

"(This mortal... Is she a mute?) I see. Anyway, have we... ever met before?"

Instead of replying, she guided his eyes far away. Without questioning anymore, Son Of Sparda saw around 10 mortals, all of them were female in exo-suit. I.S perhaps. To his surprise, there was a giant sized hound-like robot was constructed. He eyed there was a gatling gun mounted on it's back, row of gleaming jagged black teeth like swords was tidily stacked on it's upper and lower jaw-so sharp just by looking, it could tear any sturdy metals down like a predator feasting on it's prey badly. Therefore, a sentry gun was installed on it's hind legs bringing it to a sum of 4.

He couldn't imagine if this robot was put on the field. Countless bodies full of bullet holes were going to fall by it's power it possessed. He shrugged. Anyway, it's not his business to interfere with humanity's 'change'. However, what's this uneasy feeling he had in his heart? It told him what they were doing wasn't right and pushed him to stop their creation that could bring disruption to the balance no matter what. God damn it! Humans were already corrupted in the first place and their creations reflected their personalities and sins! He needn't to get his hands into this one to see humans tore themselves apart.

And that concluded, males-females, all of them are the same.

He turned his back, decided to leave. Without he realized the woman was gone. Just like a ghost. All left from her was a sentence carved on a container's surface by a knife left by. Son Of Sparda narrowed his eyes, the sentence instead of written in Japanese, it was in English.

'_It begins with a 'D', dear.'_

_'_"WHO GOES THERE?"

Before he could put his mind into a piece, one of the working mortals with I.S alerted her friends. Without being commanded, they pointed their guns, drawing a rain of bullets at him in unison. The discharged bullets speed past Son Of Sparda as he dropped himself into a prone. Although he hardly moved in this position, he had his chance of getting torn into holes by the violent bullet storm was decreased or-so he thought between the deafening gunshots.

Studying the situation with a quick glance over his shoulder, Son Of Sparda to his horror and surprise, he spotted one of the I.S carrying a long rectangular object over her shoulder. The object had a horizontal flat edge at the tip of it. It began glowing in a faint light, then became bigger every passing second.

The moment Son Of Sparda realized what it was, his life was put on an edge.

_A Rail Gun?!_

Holy shit! Seriously, what the hell? Why and how did an I.S packed itself with a massive killing weapon like that? Quickly rolled over backward, he dropped himself to the ground. *Thud!* There was an impact during his fall and Son Of Sparda hurt his legs. The pain was quite dreadful. Perhaps he had a fracture from the drop and crippled himself. _URGH! _Groaning in agony sucking it up, the half-demon dragged his dead weighted leg as far as he could.

BOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The Rail Gun Discharged a straight-deafening-ray cutting through everything on it's path.

"TRICKSTER!"

In a split of second before the ray consumed him, Son Of Sparda felt a surge of adrenaline coursing throughout his body. Causing him to forgetting the dreadful pain on his leg. That adrenaline gave him an unexpected ability to dashed sideway from the danger in a speed of lightning. The ray steamed his back, literally hurting him. But he ignored it as another harm was greeting him.

From the sky above, countless of heavy containers were falling on him like rock slides. Gritting his teeth under the adrenaline effect, Son Of Sparda dashed backward avoiding the first collision, immediately rolling sideway preventing himself of becoming a pancake. No good. That move only boxed him between the wall behind and the second container he had just evaded whilst the 3rd was coming from above.

Wasting no a second, his reflex doing something impossible. Running on the container wall to the sky and with a cry, he kicked against the wall tossing himself to the other side. Flipping in the mid air, he had his hand grabbed onto the falling ledge of the falling fourth container which was in front of him and elegantly throwing himself above it before another container smashed him down. Jumping diagonally onto the descending 6th container before his ground crumbled with him, Albert Einstein'd rise from his grave driven with curiousity to study Son OF Sparda carefully-if he watched him running in an insane speed on the falling container wall hiking onto the air the mid air as he screwing the law of physics and gravity-for every scientists had held onto their life for their scientific purpose.

Running over the final platform available, Son Of Sparda made his last jump high to the dark sky, gliding like a bird wondering how far did he away from the ground. 3, or 5 metres? Or maybe more than that? He couldn't tell. One thing to be certain of that, if he fell from this height, he'd break both legs for sure... Or so he thought when he somewhat and somehow boosted himself in the air toward a high stacked container afar and smoothly landed right on top of it.

There were lots of things that can't be explained by human logic and should be kept a mystery. This one was an example. How did he do all those gravity defying death escaping maneuvers was a question for himself too. He felt like those movements were part of him, and recorded inside his muscles for eons. He's smiling. Did that life-threatening experience failed to scared the shit out of him?

Besides, he felt something were stirring inside him.

Something that demanded

Something that demanded blood,

something that derived him some strange sort of twisted pleasure by putting his life on the edge of death,

and something that pushed him into the edge of insanity.

* * *

**A.N: Heya folks! oabc777 is return! Ai'ght! Sorry to keep ya all waitin'. Stay tuned for more updates!**


	6. Chapter 4: Gilver Vergil

**A.N: I know it's late, but I always wanted to say this:**

**Infinite Cry, A Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos Crossovers.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos both belong to their own respective owners: Capcom and Izuru Yumizuru.**

**I only own this story and some of the characters.**

**This work is a fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the products of the author's creation. Any resemblance with the actual reality is just a coincidence.**

**Regards, **

**Oabc777**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gilver Vergil

Sparda Company was located 20 minutes away from I.S Academy by a car. It was a fortress-like 50 feet factory with heavily trained armed guards wandering around like guarding a POW camp waiting to be freed by their enemy. There, thousands of state-in-the-art weapons, armors, vehicles, and medicines were innovating themselves by the hands of brilliant scientists all over the world whom were carefully handpicked by the owner of company himself. Creations from this company were sold all over the world. However, just and only in Japan, it got it's 'special service' fro it's permit to open this company in this country. The 'special service' would be, of course, I.S development. A joint venture development together straight with I.S Academy directly by the founder of Sparda's company also the head of I.S security, Gilver Vergil had done a lot of remarkable remarks for both of the academy and I.S itself.

Inside a large private room located on the top floor with a fiery adjacent the entrance, Gilver was staring on his half-filled vodka. He had his head pressed on wrist that he rested on a cushion leather sofa imported from USA which faced the window. It's been a week he didn't get a proper sleep since his first independent project of making a personal I.S. And when it meant by 'independent', he meant it. Though it's against Alaska Treaty and if he's got busted, the I.S Academy'd cover him up as he's one of them now remembering his position as the head of R&amp;D in the Academy itself. This big project of his was kept confidential. Nobody knew nor heard any word of this, including Chifuyu. This I.S he made, was different from any I.S before. The concept was almost like the 5th generation I.S in which they carried a fold-out armor inside but with another 'additions'.

The project was big and had sapped himself. The circle below his eyes became darker when it combined with the trouble given by Phantom Task. That group of terrorist had already crossed path with I.S Academy for a long time like a cat and a dog before he enrolled into one of the side. And he didn't think that the former famous first gen. I.S champion and the guardian of I.S Academy, Chifuyu Orimura could play longer in holding their position. Phantom Task became more and more aggressive every time commencing an attack. He didn't want to see that I.S Academy collapsed together with innocents inside it. Soon, very soon they needed to switch their position from defence to offence, the trick'd be put into by the I.S of his.

Perhaps, by doing this, he could atone his sins and granted forgiveness.

From Kat and _him_.

The project he made was completed today. At last, he had contributed something big to change the tide of battle. Until he had seen what does this creation of his capable of in the field, then he could count himself succeed. The prototype was ready for a trial-run. Test date's tomorrow, 10 A.M at I.S Academy. 10 subjects, all of them were cadet rep. Whom represented their respective nationality, or in other words: Elites.

As it's name suggested, they were I.S pilots with skills above the normals and rivalled Chifuyu's defence squads and got sponsored with a personal I.S. Personally, he didn't give a shit about elites or not to pilot his I.S. If he had enough time, he'd throw a test-party for all I.S pilot-or even it's necessary, he'd pick the civilians for the test too to see who'd suit his taste better.

Ah yes, besides strenght and skills, Gilver had his own standard psychological requirements to use his creation.

Again, too bad he didn't have enough time to do that part.

Worse is, most of the list were contained of spoiled brats whom he eagered to give good slaps in their butt just like punishing a little child. Although Gilver got Chifuyu dealt with them already, fixing a bad habit surely took a long time. He sighed remembering morality judgment is a must for him. He couldn't tell how he did this, but Gilver was born with a gift to see evil inside humans. Of course, humans couldn't get away with it as it was already their nature. For some people, they had this worse... 'nature'. He didn't want his creations-his arts of eradicating livings used by hands of them. To prevent this happening, Gilver always created 'shield'-like weapons and threw the 'sword' away. However, the situation he's gotten into didn't allow him to play the defence anymore. To finish what's started, he had to do exactly how his opponent against him. It's just like an old Chinese saying:

_If you want to catch a tiger, you must enter it's den first._

Was it the gist of him? He had that catchphrase this morning when watching a stock exchange. He hardly saw any correspondence remembering the phrase. Chinese idioms were rich in meaning that came directly from wises. Some of them were easy to understand just by hearing it once while some of them needed age of searching the meaning hidden in the universe. The meaning was not for him to understand now. Maybe.

Not much known about Gilver Vergil. Nationality, origin, parents? Don't expect anything from him recalling his status as an orphan. However, there was a horrible secret lied behind his high-calm attitude. Something he kept secretful-so secret as though it could kill both the curiosity and the cat when they uncovered it out from him. Maintaining formal relations, only talk when necessary, and walked away from the scene whenever if the topic's off from business had successfully kept the people off from his boundaries. But no matter how cold his attitude was, his reaction drew curious from other to dig up. Some even put gossips on him once. Scandals. And they were really nasty that he had to snap back to the source to clean up their mess in which it really irritated him as a lot of time uselessly wasted in the court instead of developing a new defence system for the Academy as he was a man of time.

He stood up from his seat reaching for a tidy stack of hard files on work desk. Sorting it through until he found a report copied for Chifuyu for investigation purpose. Opening page by page, the report he made was about yesterday's man whom triggered an I.S active. This case freaked all staffs in I.S Academy and had already reached the government. Just another matter of time until the news hit the students before going global in a short time.

**_Subject got 3 kinds of chromosomes inside DNA._**

Giver's eyes locked on that sentence. Humans only got X and Y. But this one? He eyed on another sentence. That previous sentence energized hum up although the alcohol effect still remained.

**_Based on the I.S DNA test taken in XX-XX-_****20XX XX:XX:XX****_, I.S no.137 type Uchigane gave a very good response of subject's Y chromosome in which, the most dominant chromosome the subject has._**

Fascinating. The report he continued reading was really fascinating. It's a discovery in mankind's history ever! There were a lot of people out there whom has the Y chromosome as a dominant DNA and retained both the form of a man, including the reproduction organ. But he, of all males whom shared this dominant hand, could trigger an I.S? Not to mention the sync. Rate is 100% too meaning that he could freely moved the I.S just like moving his own body. This case never happened before. Even Ichika Orimura couldn't sync perfectly with it for the first time of the trigger occurrence.

Flipping over page by pages skim reading all information, he reached the medical examination result.

**_Multiple blunt traumas were detected inside subject's brain leading to the case of amnesia. Several vital organs were critically injured. Cause of injury were delivered by sharp objects and critical blunt force traumas detected from an I.S causing subject's ribs were totally destroyed during the contact, internal bleedings were inevitable. Subject also carried several projectiles inside his body and the operation of carrying the projectiles out was carried successfully in Tokyo Military Hospital in xx-xx-20xx on xx:xx:xx by a surgery team lead by _****_ AKIRA._**

**_ Judging from the size of the projectiles, they were identified as 7.62mm assault rifle rounds, 9mm semi-auto, and a .50cal took place inside subject's kidney._**

**_The Dr. Declared that subject was dead in xx:xx:xx._**

**_By the order given by the Security Chief of I.S Academy himself, _****_GILVER VERGIL_****_, under the Authorization Act No.5, subject was transported into Cell A13 in order to be monitored by _****_GILVER VERGIL _****_himself._**

**_In the next morning, subject suddenly showing tissue reparation progress. Internal wounds were closed by themselves as a result of regeneration symptom. Neither signs of augmentations nor nanomachines are detected inside the host. Subject will be held for a meantime until further investigations carried on, or a conclusion is made by the councils._**

**_1_****_st_****_ interrogation will be lead by _****_CHIFUYU ORIMURA _****_in xx-xx-20xx, xx:xx:xx for 2 hours or less time limit._**

**xx-xx-20xx**

**Security Chief,**

**GILVER VERGIL**

"What are you, actually?"

He let the word escaped and the files off. Remembering the first time Gilver met him, the man was somewhat... 'unreadable'. Suddenly, Gilver thought of something. Turning on his laptop for a data of his I.S, he began working on it. That man was special. He could tell it. Something was challenging him to gamble for this man by putting all his assets-and his life for him.

Ever since the I.S was created, the balance of the society became one sided. Women, as they was the only being that could use that war machine, began looking down on men. They treated men like their slaves for those who were born with physical appearance that didn't suit their taste. Sometimes, Gilver saw them treated men like a dog in a walk. Or lower that it. Men whom were powerless only could obey and played their games all their life. Those who tried to oppose, usually got arrested by a cop as they were protecting the potential 'assets' for the I.S. This situation made him sick and reminded him of France's aristocrats: Bitching and behaving like one until _Declaration Des troits el'homme et du citoyen _put them on a leash and delivered the judgement in a revolution. Although the sign of balance restoration came from a teen named Ichika Orimura, Gilver's disappointed as Ichika threw it away. He's not realized his position as a chosen and if he did, he would throw it eventually. That could be told from his first impression on him.

If one of the girls on the list could pilot his I.S, then Gilver'd be damned for having his best creation that could eradicate a continent fell in the wrong hands. Somehow, he felt like he could trust this stranger with his I.S, also his hope of balance restoration while dealing with Phantom Task at the same time. The table's finally set, players on their chair, cars already dealt, the bet's on. And he had a good set to begin with. All he needed now was the river to show up and the showdown began.

Soon, very soon enough.

To kill the remaining time, Gilver pulled a piece of a family photo from his wallet. He decided to reminiscence a bit. There were a pair of married couple and their children inside the picture. The mother was a beautiful long-wavy scarlet, the father's face couldn't be seen as there was a burnt mark left on the picture.

The children were twins.

One with the white hair, was Gilver himself.

On the other hand, the one with a black hair,

Was Dante.

And the subject awfully looked like him.

* * *

**A.N: Reviews are appreciated.**

** To Rocket Gamer, thank you for the cover you recommended. I really appreciate your support!**


	7. Chapter 5: Awakening

**Reminder:**

**This work is a _CANNON._ By simple terms, all respective readers won't find this story 100% accurate with the original work of DMC nor I.S series since this _is_ a _fan-fiction._**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, and I proudly present you:**

**Infinite Cry, A Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos Crossovers.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos both belong to their own respective owners: Capcom and Izuru Yumizuru.**

**I only own this story and some of the characters.**

**This work is a fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the products of the author's creation. Any resemblance with the actual reality is just a coincidence.**

**Regards, **

**Oabc777**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Awakening

"Did you hear that?"

"Like 4th of July? Hell yeah I'm not deaf."

"Rail Gun, eh? Did it come from a Metal Gear or what?" The man rolled his eye to a masked man behind him. "We don't like this situation, Nephilim?"

The Nephilim nodded in agreement to his 'clients'. Sidhartha Anugrah Prabawa, an Indonesian ex-mercenary, hacker and a drone operator. He, along with the other 2 men whom guarded him were all built in soldier's composure, highly trained in all aspects especially in taking lives. Their weapons they brought along didn't show any sign of 'shyness' as though they were in a war. _Big guns for big boys_.

The one next Sidhartha who dressed tidily in black with a color matching federova like a mob was Senel Coolige. His appearance was obvious enough to tell him that he's a mafia. A hitman to be more precise. Feared in underworld for his superhuman skills that had _iced _hundreds of dreadful wicked mobs whom threatened the balance of the upper world, Senel had been delivered a justice to those who broke the boundaries. And in this term of _iced_, he meant it. He didn't only kill them, but also left his victims soulless inside an unexplainable pillar of ice left in the scene, his trademark of killing.

Next, the sniper above those two was a Russian. Sergey Zaitsev. Cool shot, Winter Ghost, there were several nicknames in Russian for this guy. But all stands for one: Ice Stopper. The nickname preceded his reputations because of his shots that always aimed his target's area between nose and upper lips which severed all movements and did not a single convulsion in an instant, _a perfect clean shot_.

"My deepest apologize, Sidhartha-san. Unfortunately, it seems like there's another party trying to interfering our little business."

"Deal's cut! Move it people!" Sidhartha turned his back, signalling his men to come off.

"But, Sidhartha-san, I think it's too early to cancel our business despite our agreement."

"You know the rules."

"Ahh...Self taught? No?" The Nephilim followed, instead he was barked off by a speeding .50cal landed between his feet. "Or maybe, that _Taiwanese_'s teaching?"

"A warning shot." Sergey grunted via his COMM while pulling the lever of his KlashinokovaX heavy rifle. "_Kurtoy_, if it's not for your leash, I'd iced him already."

"Easy there, cool shot! We don't kill our dealer unless he's packing a heat." Sidhartha replied to Sergey through the COMM on his ear. "Unfortunately, you are packing a steam with you." He turned to face The Nephilim. A stream of digital numbers from nowhere blanketing his arms, guns were materialized from his hands. "And that's his teaching for us!"

"Did that get your attention, hmm?"

"Answer me!" Sidhartha aimed an UZI from his dominant hand. "What do you know about him? And if your answer's disappointing, we won't hesitate to take you down."

"Oho? You eyes... to save a soul, isn't it? Unfortunately..." The Nephilim kept his head steadily cool as he was evaluating where the Russian'd just put a bullet near him. A sniper's the first and foremost threat comparing to other class. That, what they covered in basic stuffs in combat. He locked his fingers tight on his katana embedded on waist. The other free hand he used to slid out a picture from his chest pocket, throwing it to Sidhartha which Senel received instead. "You might be interested in that man. They are on a same boat."

"Hey boss..." Senel passed the picture to Sidhartha. Voice was quivering.

Sidhartha glanced over the picture from corner of his eyes without having his UZI lowered. He missed a beat of his heart. Anger and confusion coarse through him making he lost his mind.

"You...WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

"Depending on how you act, you could save 2 souls."

"What do you want?" Sidhartha glanced over Senel, whose Mustang single handed shotgun and a Phyton readied on both hands.

The Nephilim unlocked an attaché case he had prepped before. The case opened with thin smokes hissing out from it. Turning it around facing them, The Nephilim softly kicked it casually toward his 'clients' no matter how the situation's getting hotter against him.

"What are these stuffs?" Senel confusedly asked.

Sidhartha took an object from the case. It had an extremely razor pointy tip all on it's edge. He inspected it for a moment until he tried to fit them into his other gun after emptying the magazine inside.

Surprisingly, those things fitted perfectly inside his gun as though it was specially made for it. Curious, Sidhartha squeezed the trigger only to be amazed by those things' lethality. Bullets. A lot of them in every kind for every types of guns were sorted tidily inside of the 2 staged-case.

"Ammos and war heads." Sidhartha concluded. "Not we ever seen before."

"How?"

"EMP casing, sonar-pulse coating, vice versa or both in one piece; head's is APC, mixed with a micro detonator chip inside. Designed to explode when making contact after a second or so..." He exhaled. "Anti-Bot ammos. Could be used against any Metal Gear. One shot from this thing could cause disruption inside system, severing all network and comm ties inside, and rendering it nothing than a huge piece of junk. How did you get this?"

The Nephilim expanded his hands. "Does it matter? It's a gift. Blue print's inside."

"What do you want us to shoot with this? Metal Gear? Forget it!"

The Nephilim chuckled in return."Don't worry. Soon you will know enough what those bullets addressed to."

Before Sidhartha and Senel could react, Sergey's voice roared through the COMM.

"CONTACT! I repeat, CONTACT!"

"What is it? What's the enemy looks like?"

"I.S!"

"WHAT?!"

"I repeat! I.S! I.S! Infinite...ShiiIIIIIIIITTTT!"

An explosion roared from the other side. The communication was gone dark.

"Ice? Ice? Come in! Ice? Ice?! Damn it! What did you do, NEPHILIM?!"

"Do not blame me for that. I abide our agreement Sidhartha-san. Come to think of it! What is an I.S doing at this hour, hmm?"

"BASTARD!"

"White, WAIT!"

Too late. Senel had already discharged a shot from his Mustang. The 12 gauge round spreading the death toll on The Nephilim in mid air. As though he was a magician himself, The Nephilim disappeared into a blur. He appeared next to Senel with a deadly curve from his katana touched Senel's under chin without slipping any moment of reaction to his shooter. Sidhartha reacted as fast as he could. The deal's now gone to shit.

The neck. Aim for the neck! The only area's exposed to land a shot. He rose a Dessert Eagle from his other weak, however on contrary, accurate hand most. With this close range, he couldn't miss. And the impact could still knock The Nephilim down with Senel still remained his neck uncut. It only just a simple matter of a trigger pull.

However, Sidhartha's instinct was against his urge. This quandary always happening in a certain time like this. Your will told you to _do_, but years of experience of clashing in battlefield clinging for dear life had developed a sixth sense. It worked oddly in a certain death occasion. Some people who shared this oddly sense acted against the obvious golden chance of winning-but wasn't in which it turned the table on them, had suppressed their fate and lived to tell the tale.

Question was would Sidhartha go for it? He's a logic-based soldier. He acts upon thinking although he was reflex build in combat. What'd happen if he didn't shoot? Could he save Senel? What if his instinct tricked him?

"Shoot him, Boss! Who dares, wins!" Senel demanded. The curve of The Nephlim's blade lifted his chin up. The next movement would be a swipe across the neck.

"QUIET!" The Nephilim barked. "Well, are you going to be wise or just another fool with a gun?"

Sidhartha gritted his teeth.

And lowered his gun.

"A wise choice." The Nephilim praised.

Sidhartha eyes widened when he lowered his gun. The iron sight had reduced his awareness to the surrounding. Countless of blades from nowhere circling him. All taken in a position to impale him in every direction just like a magician's sword-box trick. The Nephilim sheathed his katana, flicking his finger, and those blades magically dispersed into thin air.

"Sorry about that. We got ahead of ourselves."

"I'm fine about that."

"Now please, is he... around here?"

"You have my words."

"And how can I trust you?"

The Nephilim sighed. He reached his mask, revealing his face.

* * *

Son of Sparda carefully snaked around the corner. He had been avoiding contacts with his enemies not wanting to draw their attention. Being stealthy to engage his enemy wasn't his style. He liked to go loud from front, dealing them like a gentleman while having fun like a maniac in the same time. Ahh... how he wished he had a gun right now. He didn't want to stain his hands with blood.

Judging from the situation, escape was futile and looks like they weren't going to let him live without filling him with lead. He thought of dying. The thought of getting caught and interrogated never crossed as it eventually ended up in a dying state of torturing session anyway. He felt that he had already experienced those feelings before: being tied up, gagged, beaten, electrocuted, sounds of flesh ripped apart with bones fractured inside exposing the solid white object covered in blood.

He couldn't remember.

Although the pain was bred inside him.

No. now's not the time to reminiscence. Better hurry took them out fast, then returning to The Nephilim's car and let it go as usual. Through his experience as a mercenary in his cloudy past, he, along with several other 'colleagues' had stealthily took out lives of those who deserved a peace, yet painful death. The maze-like port offered many cover positions to play hide and seek thanks to those metallic crates stacked in here. Those I.S couldn't freely flying in this place. And that could be his advantage recalling his first fight with them _and _the fact that he couldn't fly.

They must be scattering around now. A minute ago, he witnessed an electrical magnetic field boomed all over this port. Whatever it was, it didn't hurt him but fried all electrical things. Technology surely can be troublesome sometimes. And Son of Sparda didn't want to trade his skills and hunting instincts he had developed for just expensive gizmos that rendered useless in a time like this one. _Not in million years._

Peering from a 5 walls of containers above, it seemed that they had divided into a 2-persons per search teams. That'd be 4 teams recalling the last two members had to remain guarding the Hound. The first ones walked below him. He squatted. After made sure that they were far enough from their groups. Son of Sparda timed his movement. He patiently waited for their guard down. He took a deep breath, exhaled it.

_NOW!_

He elegantly fell downward, rapidly spun during the fall like a yoyo and SLAM! The moment one of the I.S felt something above her, his heel already connected with her head. The force accumulated from his fall tripled the lethal force he unleashed causing that I.S, no matter how defensive nor swift it was, apparently it couldn't stand a brute physical stealth attack on head. She instantly went down without offering any resistance. The pain worsen when he used her face to land down with all his mass. His adrenaline pumping. Time was slowing it's presence from Son Of Sparda.

BOOOOM!

ZZZZZIIIP!

CRACK!

She was faster than him or the adrenaline effect didn't last long enough for his ambush. He got the momentum of surprise which disrupted her timing for a dangerous gambit: He leapt toward her. When the salvo discharged from the pulse rifle zipped past Son of Sparda very closely from his cheek in the midair, He had his hand on her head all in a one consecutive movement. A missed timing, then it would be the end for him.

Son of Sparda roared. He fiercely knee-d her in the mid air with all his speed and strenght before landing on the top. She fell like a doll, due to the convulsion from the pain, her finger reflexively pulled the trigger again sending a deafening shot straight to the air.

Son of Sparda winched onto a nearby wall. His ears were buzzing and the world spun around. Blood was flowing down from his cheek. It was terribly burnt apart exposing fresh layer of flesh and causing a bleeding. He touched the wound that was drawn straight in a line. Damn it! It was dreadful! It felt like his cheek was slit apart. In fact, it was.

He quickly ignored the pain. Those 2 girls wouldn't be wake up fast all thanks to him that they were having a painful yet sweet dream for now. Yeah, well... he scratched his head looking at the scene. Ah crap! He didn't kill them, did he? Scratch that! They were using I.S. Should be fine regarding how defensive it was.

He retrieved an energy sword together with the pulse rifle. The pulse rifle weights a lot. Son of Sparda wondered how could the girl effortlessly swung the weapon at him in ease even though she's not capable of holding it in muscle. Not for human's scale of course. Could it be, the I.S doubled their muscle strenght? He was thinking too much. Time to move. That deafening shot must have been an invitation bell to the remaining I.S.

2 down, 8 to go.

* * *

" Orimura-sensei, Guardians are taking heavy fire!"

"Kim Yu Mi lost her wings, Zhang Mei Ling was engaging 2 hostiles, Patty Lowell took out one enemy, Jeanne D'Arc and Maria Yamaguchi were taking heavy fire from Phantom Hound!"

The Command Room's situation wasn't in relax despite the perfect night to take a nap. An intel saying that Phantom Task was creating a new weapon in a port for the ambush on I.S Academy. The order for destroying that bot named Phantom Hound under Operation Dog Hunt by Guardian, a team consists of Defence Squad's leaders whom are none other than Jeanne D'Arc, Maria Yamaguchi, Zhang Mei Ling, and Kim Yu Mi. Patty Lowell was picked to give additional fire support.

Beside Phantom Hound, there was another report saying that 3 unidentified group of armed men also roaming around the port gunning down 3 Phantom Task's I.S. Judging from the satellite image, though it's distorted due to a mysterious EMP wave happened on that time, those group were just armed men trained in military combat. People like them couldn't survive an I.S. this was the first case I.S got the table turned by normal guns which was, indeed, impossible.

Chifuyu could open that case later. For now she had to focus on both Guardians and the escaping Prisoner; for her term as she still valued him as a human comparing to Gilver. Nevertheless, she felt a surge of anger due to her incompetence for the 'prison' security. Whoever that intruder was, that intruder had successfully infiltrated the maximum security site in the world could get out unnoticed by 150+ security cameras and sentry guns, 100 guards, and even Gilver's security system. The last term gave her a headache.

"Alright...Ori...mura sen-sei... what...is it now?"

Gilver limply stepped into the room. Several eyes nailed at hum. His breathing was heavy, sweats were pouring like raindrops from his cheek as if he was running all the way onto here. Gilver waved a hand. That signal clear enough to return to their monitor and gave him SITREP immediately. Gilver paid no attention to the incoming reports. Instead, he stumbled onto a chair near Chifuyu with a small cylindrical tube of medicine in his left hand. Chifuyu glanced over the medicine. Her sharp calm expression changed suddenly. She missed a beat.

"What the hell are you doing?! MEDIC! GET A MEDIC TEAM OVER HERE!"

"QUIET!" Gilver barked, halting Chifuyu away. Eyes were widening like a maniac, stream of white-bobbles fluid flowing down from the corner of his mouth. "ALL OF YOU, HURRY BACK TO YOUR STATION AND FETCH ME SUBJECT'S FEED, GET 3 HARPY STRIKE DRONES READY FOR GUARDIANS' BACKUP IN 30 SECS, NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

"Gilver-san, you were just trying to over doze yourself with a bottle of aspirin a second ago..."

"Sleep pills, paracetamols, and other drugs for my medication. Had to double the dose since it's...GUOHOK!"

"HEY! Is the medic already here yet?"

"Save your medic! I'll be fine soon." Gilver insisted. "Huff! Anyway... take a look at this!"

Gilver passed a blue print. Chifuyu glanced over page by pages. Awe yet shocked in the same time, in her hands was the blueprint of the most deadliest massive killing weapon humanity ever created. It was in the shape of an I.S. without looking for the name of manufacturer, she glared at Gilver as though she was doing an interrogation with the Prisoner.

"How long have you been up to this?" She whispered as the conversation was strictly confidential.

"Years." He croaked. "Right after...White Knight."

"Do you realize what have you done?"

"Indeed... the risk and duty have I already taken. On the other hand, it's the key to end the quarry with... Phantom Task."

"I understand your reason. But over dozing yourself with medicine? The foolish, more to idiot I saw in you. You were showing symptoms of paranoia. Tell me, are you fear of something?"

"Right amount of fear... means living. Too much of it... is death. We live with it. Soon, very soon... you'll know what i fear. I got a really bad feeling on this.

"What do you mean?"

Before Chifuyu could comply, one of the staffs alerted Gilver.

"Gilver-san, Patty Lowell is down! She's falling from 10000 altitude!"

"Activate her Emergency Landing System!"

"It's no use! It seemed like EMP fried it down!"

"Then get someone save her!" Chifuyu reacted.

"That'd be a negative. Kim Yu Mi lost her wings, overall team's shield status is lower than 15%, it's impossible to move from cover!"

"How long until Harpy arrived?"

"20 seconds! Wait... Maria broke her cover and heading for Patty!" Suddenly, the operator's screen flashing a small red window, her expression changed. "Oh no! Maria is down! Physical injury is detected!"

"Kuh! Is there nothing we can do about Patty's fall?"

"Impact in 5,4,3,2,1..."

A red thunder blinded their monitor screen as it struck Patty before she touched the ground, then disappeared together in the frantic fire fight night. Everyone inside the room was left speechless and forgetting their duty for a moment, including Chifuyu who also stood dumbfounded. Immediately, Gilver took control of the situation as they couldn't waste a second in this time.

"Don't just stand there and get dumbfounded by what you just saw! Get a full sonar and magnetic scan all over the port, check for Patty's sign! She probably still be there somewhere!" He fixed his attention to Chifuyu. "Not the thing you usually see, eh?"

"That's a quite reaction you have, Gilver-san. Funny you can keep calm after seeing that."

"What have you seen is just a part of what I've already seen. This world still offers things humans can't explain. That's why their ego and foolishness always trying to explain into logic that they can accept no matter how in-explainable it is. Just like this one for instance."

Chifuyu gave Gilver a long stare. "Now you are talking like our Prisoner."

"Do my words bother you?"

Something's definitely fishy with Gilver. Chifuyu's stomach was twisted. She felt something inhuman came from him.

"No. Nothing."

"Gilver-san, I've located where Patty Lowell is. She's 2 miles away from the fire zone. She's fine, however vital signs are weak. In addition, I also detected a sign of a civilian beside her with an abnormal body temperature. I know it's hard to say but I believe the red thunder came from the civilian... and please punish me if I'm wrong, mistress Orimura-sensei."

Gilver gave Chifuyu a long confused stare. Then plausibly nodded.

"Well... I understand the pressure of working in here. Don't mind me. Toilet's free of cameras though. You have... let's see, 3 minutes to... you know, 'take a leak together'. I'll take it over from here." Gilver sniggered.

"Thanks, but I'm not interested in girls." She sighed. "Why I have been trapped with bunch of idiots so far?"

"I'm included too?" Gilver asked.

"After you doze yourself, yes."

"Orimura-sensei?" one of the operators joyfully called her, like a fan.

"WHAT?!"

"Kyaah! Please scold me more, but please be more gentle next time!"

Seeing Chifuyu looked disgusted, Gilver thumped his katana 'pulling the chain' and preventing the awkward situation disrupted their authority. His katana won everyone's attention as his expression froze into ice. Part of him wanted to watch how the conversation turned out in the end. But they got to deal with something first and that couldn't be done without their cooperation

"If you two are not going to release your pent up energy together, then save your masochistic for later, Izumi-sensei and your sadistic, Orimura-sensei since you will need it for hitting your little brother tomorrow. People, I know all of you adore Orimura-sensei so much but now, Guardians are in danger. They need every help and guidance from us since it's our duty to provide support for field units as navigators. Am I making myself clear?!"

"Yes-sir!" All of them saluted in unison.

"Good! Now..."

"Gilver-san, I detected an activation sign of an I.S in one of the container!"

"Good job Yamada-sensei. Get ready to check all shipment numbers and destination as well as the manufacturer of the company!"

"Got it! DMCRB-00T-SPD1 from..."

Gilver's jaw dropped.

Every eyes were shot at him. Gilver was shocked and weak from the report. It was the first time, the cold calm Gilver became like this.

"Sparda...Company...My I.S?!" He muttered to himself. " No. it's...Impossible! It's using a biometric scan and only can be opened by me. How could... how could he..."

Before Gilver could put his mind, a siren was blaring throughout the room. The typical siren used in emergency situation.

_WARNING! ABNORMAL MOLECULE REACTION IS DETECTED. COUNTDOWN BEFORE EXPLOSION IN 60 SECONDS! ALL PERSONALES WITHIN BLAST RADIUS, PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!_

"No way... did he... did the Subject activate it? Did he activated the I.S stored inside?!" Gilver's head aching back due to a panic reaction.

"What's going on here, Gilver-san?"Chifuyu frowned. "You deserve us an explanation!"

"My creations, my I.S, activated, password must be provided for... first activation within 60 seconds... wrong password or time's out..."

"What happened if one of those case triggered?"

"Big scale explosion. Probably be the worst in history after Hiroshima-Nagasaki."

Chifuyu held her breath, closing her eyes preparing for the worst case while suppressing the temptation to ram choke Gilver down.

"How far the radius it is?"

"How big is a China?"

"Alright. What's the password? I'll tell it via Patty's COMM. Don't worry, we still got this."

_40 SECONDS BEFORE EXPLOSION._

"Unfortunately, I... seem like..."

"YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU FORGOT YOUR OWN PASSWORD?!"

"No! I just don't memorize it! I left it in my laptop in my car! "

"JEEZ-US! I always thinking that you are eccentric, if this is one of your act of narcissism, then you are crazy! C'mon! There's gotta be something that lead to the password!"

"30 seconds!" One of the operators panicky reported.

"Now that you mentioned it, I the password is based from the character and title of a book! The password is the first word of the title! It's... it's... Goddamn it! What _Inferno_ it is?"

"Begin searching all book title with 'Inferno' as the 2nd keyword, NOW!" She turned to Gilver. "Beside the title, what about the rest?"

"20 Seconds!"

"The password, beside the title of a book, is related to the Subject! He reminds me of a man whom was exiled from Florence by Pope Boniface VIII. Hell, how I'm getting this strange feeling?"

"So you are saying, that the Subject's name is the key to abort the detonation? This is ridiculous! He doesn't even remember anything!"

"15 Seconds!"

"Oh God, Please! I don't want to die yet! Huweeeee!"  
"Namo Buddhayah, Namo Dharmaya, Namo Sanghaya, please be with me."  
"This is a joke, right Gilver-san? Tell me, isn't it?!"

"Right now, if God is willing to be with us, and we still deserved His mercy despite our sins, the best we can do, is pray... And hope miracle came through from the Subject."

* * *

Tonight was the one of the worst night Son Of Sparda ever experienced in his life as the climax was turned into a hell. His body was smoking badly due to wind grazer from a teleporting movement execution. He wanted to scream in agony, however his voice was stuck in his throat.

A digitalized image of numbers in front of him were counting downward. He had less than 10 seconds to unlock the password of an electronic lock in front of him. His instinct told him to be quick, or something bad definitely going to be happening. He reckoned on that. But what is _it_?

"Your name, Son Of Sparda! Remember your name!"

The Nephilim was shouting from a distance. Above him, 3 Phantom Task's I.S were drawing lines of fire toward Son Of Sparda forced him to relocate his position. Wait a second! The Nephilim, why was he the only one who didn't get shot at? Kuh! Son Of Sparda could figure that out later, right now the countdown was less than 6 seconds. Hell, how could he remember his name in time like this?

_It begins with a 'D', Dear._

Wait. _D..._ He closed his eyes, then began relaxing himself during the frantic fire storm and dove deeply into a dark abyss inside his mind. For a moment he felt..._ empty. _This place was far beyond reach of the mortals and became a kind of asylum. Time couldn't reach this place. Here, sleep here was eternal, and peaceful. It's not the first time he went to this place. The atmosphere didn't change at all, unlike the world outside there.

Inside the abyss, there was a dark cleavage on the air as if inviting him. He answered the call. Peering inside, only to witness a gory scene of a blonde clinging onto her life in the jaw of death. Son of Sparda gasped, he reflexively pulled back. But a strong force of darkness tied him to watch.

There was a child inside the scene and she was pleading her child something. The child was a good looking white haired boy, all of his charm didn't match with the expression he's wearing at the moment. Son of Sparda felt a strange familiar feeling with the mother and the child. It felt like, he used to be there. He wanted to do something but couldn't.

"Mommy, mommy, please... don't die!"

"Oh, child. Forgive mommy. It seems...OHOK! mommy can't... live... any longer...I'm...OHOK! Sorry for dragging you into...this."

"Mommy, please... don't leave me! I'm scared!"

"It's okay, child." The mother looking warmly at the child. "Now, mommy wants you... to take Rebellion... and run as far as you can... just like your brother, alright?"

"Mommy, but I can't! Rebellion is too scary!"

"Don't worry, child. Rebellion... isn't the tool of the devil's. It's the... tool of protection...wielded by... a knight. You should not be scared of it. Rebellion...and your father... will protect you from now."

"No! Stay with me, mommy!"

"Listen to me. That's good. You are a good boy. Names are power. And if you forget your name, your name begins with a 'D', dear. Remember it, my son..."she then staring at Son Of Sparda's direction offering him her weak smile while muttering a prayer. "Father In Heaven, thank You so much for Your gift to me. I'm really happy to become a mother of this 2 children. Bless them in a journey... for they will take... their father's road. And thank you... for sending an angel to guide this child... so he can... to protect lives... from the damned ones... even if he ended up becoming one... for he inherits his blood... whatever happens, I gave them into Your Hands...mend them as you see fit. You won't let...me down, right Father? And _you, whoever is watching us from the door, you_ will guide him, right?"

The mother finally took her last breath leaving the child crying out loud with smile painted on her beautiful lifeless face, with nobody to listen except Son Of Sparda. Son Of Sparda couldn't help but feeling sorry for him. Strange, since when were tears escaping from his eyelids? Why was he feeling the same like that child?

_Don't tell me that the child actually is... _

The child finally faced the reality. He embraced a demonic blade embedded on a display in their room. Eyes were filled with hatred and vengeance. It's not the eye that a child should carry. Furthermore, nobody was going to stop him taking an oath that determined his future.

"Let my mother's will become mine for me shall become heaven's sword in purging the devil in the earth as I seek justice upon my kind..."

"And I shall protect the mortals no matter how foolish they are yet deserved the punishment while delivering judgement upon those who are responsible both for the death of my mother and the innocents. I swear under my mother's body before me and my name..."

Son Of Sparda muttered, and with a loud cry that resemblance of a lost...

"My name is DAAAAANNNTEEEEEE!"

With that, he returned into the reality. The countdown was now stopped and replaced with a green sign. A sexy woman's voice was playing through his ear.

_PASSWORD ACCEPTED. INITIALIZING I.S. CHECKING BODY TEMPERATURE AND STATUS...INITIALIZING ZERO COOLING DOWN SYSTEM... BODY TEMPARTURE IS STABLE..._

A blinding red flash shot through all over the place like a camera flash. Dante, for his name as Son Of Sparda finally recalled, triggered the I.S. The first thing he felt was power running wildly throughout his body like electricity and his fatigues and pain were suddenly evaporated together with thin smokes that dancing around him.

And when he opened his eyes, he was wrapped inside a red armory figure with mouth was covered inside a mask and eyes were inside a visor that revealing red marks flagging the enemies standing in front of him with weapons drawn, but hesitated to send a volley of fire at him.

Dante took a stance, eyes were sharp and trained at his enemies like a predator and readied himself.

Time for a crazy party.

* * *

Name: Dante Sparda  
Age: Unidentified  
Nationality: Unidentified  
Gender: Male

I.S unit: DMC ver. 0.1

I.S. A.I**.**: Lady

Weapons:

A. Firearms:

1\. Ebony &amp; Evory .45 Calibre semi-auto pistols: Born in the hands of the legendary gun creator, .45 Art Warks had created the best handguns in history ever that fit inside the hands of the only fearless gunslinger she had entrusted in her life. .45 Art Warks died in (CONFIDENTIAL) due to oxygen depressurisation inside her workhouse.

· Evory is offering a high rate of fire that can shoot numerous of bullets within 1 second and using a personal rapid action trigger manufactured by .45 Art Warks. The first trigger pull was tough, 8 pounds more or less. But the second and all subsequent pulls were less than half that and with much shorter reset. The gun can store up to 20 bullets every standard clip and using a Magasex Cartridge. A modification was added during the process, making it held 30 leads now. This gun is extremely light and almost don't do any recoil action in contrary with it's look. As the firepower was exchanged for rate of fire, drawing and reloading speed, it does a little damage to enemy. However, Evory can mess up with enemy's movement timing and nailed them where they are with a hail of shots. Support silencer attachment and weak does not mean it is not lethal.

· Ebony, on the other hand, is slower and heavier comparing to Evory even though it supports double action system, yet it only holds 10 to 12 rounds in a standard clip, an additional maximum of 3 clips will fit inside the chamber in an extension clip. Despite it's slow performance and high recoil, Ebony could blast through a concrete wall as it has a high firepower using a .45-50 calibre bullets of Armor Piercing Grades type. This heavy gun perfectly matched the user's grip and high in accuracy to finish enemy from distance. Silencer is not supported. However, firepower level can be increased and support an arm assistance.

2\. Revenant Shotgun: Inspired by Winchester Model 1880, this old shotgun has gone through several of modifications until it can be wielded by an I.S. Manufactured under the legendary The Order company, a single shot from this gun in close range can deliver a serious damage to I.S' shield, a critical shot applied in certain angles can shatter the barrier and damaging the pilot. However, the gun is less than lethal if being shot in a distance so the user has to keep up in a maximum mid-range as possible to deliver an effective accurate-concentrated shot. Due to the number of casualties, The Order company decided to stop the reproduction of Revenant and reclaimed all products during incident Texas Shotgun Massacre'25. However, only one gun that remained in this world.

3\. Artemis: A claw-like laser rifle attached in right hand for long range sniping. Slow, yet deadly precise and able to track up to 8 enemies down just like its name in Greek. Manufactured by Sparda Company. (This weapon is still a prototype. Additional functions are remained unknown). Heat-seeking function is supported.

4\. Kalina Ann Rocket Launcher: Multi-purpose rocket launcher. The first firing mode is shooting a concentrated 127mm rocket with a large radius of explosion, second is deploying 15 mini-homing missiles to strike down 15 targets despite low in damage and accuracy, last is an anchoring system beneath the main barrel that firing a titanium cable that mainly pierced though any armor and tethered the target before yanking the target toward the user. A 968tp laser knife is attached under the barrel to deliver serious thermal close combat damage whenever necessary.

5\. Blue Rose Six Shooter: (CLASSIFIED)

B. Melee Weapons:

1\. Rebellion: A high frequency claymore. The weight and design are perfect to deliver serious fast incisions from mid-range. The origin, in addition material of this weapon are unknown as Dante can't remember. Subject said it's a memento from his father. Further investigations are being carried on to determine how this weapon can injure an I.S without being deployed like other weapons.

2\. Devil Bringer: (CLASSIFIED)

C. Armor:

1\. Gilgamesh Armor: Manufactured by Sparda Company, this armor has 2000 Shield points with 8 type of changes depending on how Dante's situation in , this armor can act as a default weapon.

2\. Dreadnaught Armor: (CLASSIFIED)

D. Features:

1\. 8 styles of battle: (CLASSIFIED)

· Trickster: (CLASSIFIED)

· Sword Master: (CLASSIFIED)

· Royal Guard: (CLASSIFIED)

· Gunslinger:(CLASSIFIED)

· Quick Silver: (CLASSIFIED)

· Doppleganger: (CLASSIFIED)

· Fortuner: (CLASSIFIED)

· Dark Slayer Style: (CLASSIFIED)

2\. Devil Trigger System: (CLASSIFIED)

3\. Angel Trigger System: (CLASSIFIED)

4\. Nephilim Heart System:(CLASSIFIED)

5\. Wrath Of Mundus Inferno System: DMC engulf Dante in a 100 degrees of fire tornado to burn everything in 15 km of radius outside of Dante in a critical situation. For safety precaution, Sparda Company has made the system activated only when shield points are below 500 or shattered.

6\. Mp 3 Player: A normal music player.


	8. Chapter 6: Mission 1: A Crazy Party

**Infinite Cry, A Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos Crossovers.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos both belong to their own respective owners: Capcom and Izuru Yumizuru.**

**I only own this story and some of the characters.**

**This work is a fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the products of the author's creation. Any resemblance with the actual reality is just a coincidence.**

**Regards, **

**Oabc777**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Mission 1: A Crazy Party

**_WARNING! MULTIPLE HOSTILES DETECTED UP AHEAD. THREAT LV.1 C-CLASSES, INITIATING COMBAT MODE._**

Dante bailed his fists hard as he was adjusting himself with the tempo of battle. On the other hand, the enemies were circling him in 2 layers: First layer consists of close combatants. This group act as the close combatants, the second layer provided cover fire or even as _finishers_. Hell yeah. Dante liked the term. Good tactic. Most humans use their brain before converting into muscles to overcome their enemies, which is, he appreciated of since humans provided more challenge unlike demons, whom are always throwing themselves to be butchered by his blade at all time had already bored him.

He remained breathlessly calm in a long period. By applying this phase of observation, he emitting a dangerous calm temptation while evaluating his opponents. Therefore, he was... disappointed.

"HEAAAAAA!"

Unable to stand up with the pressuring atmosphere Dante emitted, one of the nearby I.S attacked him with her blade. Sadly, even with the exo-suit that boosted all her body aspects, she was still unable to catch up with Dante's lightning speed. He effortlessly lowered his body sideway letting the strenght she emitted to push her forward, Dante hooked her up in her liver when suddenly...

CTANG!

"Kuh?!"

Was it only his imagination, or there was some sort of invincible wall intercepting his punch? The impact from his fist was returned to him, causing Dante flinched backward-almost fell down. During the motion, Dante eyeing several red lines were drawn toward him along with quick countdown timers. His mind racing quickly, eyes widened when he learned what those lines for. Those red lines... were lines of fire! Dante immediately cart-wheeled sideway after claiming his ground back before those lines disappeared into array of bullets.

That was a close one. Now, several I.S began closing their formation. However, Dante stood perfectly still while changing his tactic. Perhaps, he didn't hit the enemy hard enough so he recoiled away like that. Concentrating, Dante putting his demonic energy into fist. The first assailant once again charged at him. Dante dangerously side stepped away, countered her by throwing a hook at her stomach.

BAM! PRAAANGG!

"GUOHOOOKK?!"

THUD!

It-it went through! The moment before the impact was distributed throughout her body, Dante heard a loud sound resemblance of a shatter of glass as though he was punching through it. She vomitted blood before motionlessly laid on the floor.

"KONOYAROOOO!"

Seeing their comrades incapacitated, the remaining enemies were in uproar. Dante smirked. Good! Had they lost their mind already? However, he needed to keep in mind that his movement space was gradually limited as they closing their formation again. In simple term, Dante had to mind his steps and surroundings since things would get more 'fun' from now. Hmm? This feeling, it was...familiar.

Dante began recalling this situation. It was exactly like the day when a tall baldy came into his office holding a dictionary-sized book, telling Dante that he was invited into a party. Asking in return in a big gulp for another extra large-sized pizza who would be so kind to invite him, the guest sternly replied in a grave tone.

**_From Your Brother._**

Dante immediately woke up while doing a side-step simultaneously avoiding a slash, flipping backward eluding a fierce down cut that came next from the same attacker. Noticing 2 assailants coming from left and right sides, while the front coming at him with another fierce assault, Dante decided to deal with his front first. For a split of second, he wandered if he could take her out with some light strikes before delivering a heavy blow. Well, it's worth a shot since he's also a human after all. Thus, variation is a key to success, isn't it?

Dante formed a spear with his hand. His demonic energy was flowing throughout it like a river and enveloping his spear-arm with inhuman strenght. To mortal's eyes, it's like Dante's arm was engulfed in hellish flame that was lusting for blood. When the front girl entered her attacking range, she was afraid in instance for what she saw beneath his visor when their eyes met:

A clear pair of bloody eyes with a thirst for blood.

TAK! TAK! TAK!

When she attempted to back off, it had already became the moment when she signed her death warrant as Dante stabbed her throat in 3 rapid succession causing her to flinch backward instantly in a painful choke accumulated on her neck. Then, Dante threw a straight on his left-side attacker. That flawless punch that linked with a sharp elbow on another side assaulter aftermath, hammered both of them onto a container walls on each side, causing major dents. Finally, Dante strolled to the choking girl, kicking her straight on her belly, which she eventually vomitted a gallon of blood from her nose and mouth before losing her breath on the cold floor.

Dante felt good-really damn good! The sensation was felt like the time when he had his first crazy party of butchering the demons that wrecked his office. What a shame that he didn't have his 'party props' to make things crazier.

Before Dante could loose things up, a ray pierced him through. He stumbled instantly from the shot as the pain immediately taken effect ignoring his I.S' shield. Eyeing a small sizzling hot circles on his chest drove him to cough blood out. Apparently, he hadn't out of the woods yet. How many... how many were they? 2? 3? 5? Hell, they needed more to pawn him with those numbers and peashooters!

Or so he thought when he realized that they came in 10 with guns honing at him. Moreover, situating in a range where he couldn't take them on personally. Preparing for an escape manuever, Dante's attention suddenly diverted onto the teenage girl, who was laid unconsciously next to him and carried with before activating an I.S. For a moment, he was hesitated to move. What if those projectiles they shot hit nothing but her? Multiple timers began flashing across Dante's eyes from several positions. In less than 5 seconds, those militia-trained (chicks?) were going for a focus fire at him, who was mouthing a curse as he was pinned onto an edge.

Dante needed something badly that could becoming an extension of his arm. However, it had to be further than the range of a sword play. Preferable light, fast-execution, controllable, in addition instant movement stopping when a hit was landed. Those descriptions stood for one that he muster, but didn't possess in the moment:

_Guns._

If he had any of them right now...

**_ASSESSING SITUATION CONTROL. DEPLYING FIREARMS SUPPORT. EBONY &amp; EVORY ARE NOW EQUPPED. WEAPONS STATUS: LOCK AND LOAD._**

Unbelievable! Dante couldn't believe his eyes! Ebony &amp; Evory, his twin pistols, that were taken away by Chifuyu Orimura, were now materialized from a light inside his hands?! How come? Shocked and surprised, the question could be figured out later.

All that important was, seeing back the remnants of his guardian who took place of his mother when Dante's still young, the silver haired man let a warm smile escaped in this critical situation. Feeling the weight of his trusted weapons most had returned, his pain and exhaustion were dispersed together with his smile. Then, Dante kissed both guns on the barrel while seemingly mouthing a thankful prayer.

"Ebony, Evory, I missed you girls."  
-Ebony, Evory, I missed you girls.-

The sensation of de ja vu causing time to freeze as Dante suddenly had a vision: This time, he saw Dante, another parrarel image of him whom was still trapped inside Limbo City. Another Dante clutching a twin pair of pistols each on hands.

Those pistols were split image of Ebony &amp; Evory.

In a wicked way.

That, Dante was certain of.

2 small flying demons greeted Another Dante from the crimson sky. With a cocky smile painted, Another Dante gleefully twirled both guns as a warming up before straightening arms as he stopped to take an aim. He cackled.

"-Target practice, right on cue!-"

Huh? Was it only him, or did he just rehearsing Another Dante's phrase on his own? Also, when did he enter a shooting stance since he was still on his knees some moments ago? Didn't matter. Target practice, _were_ right on cue!

**_STYLISH SYSTEM ACTIVATED. CALIBRATING LIMBS, ARMS, AND FINGERS. ENCHANCING RETINAL PROTHESIS...80%...100%. CALIBRATING SUCCESS. ENCHANCEMENT SUCCESS._**

**_GUNSLINGER STYLE IS NOW ACTIVATED._**

With Evory held in dominant hand, it fiercely barked at Dante's enemies spitting leads that intercepting their shooting momentum. Following Evory, Ebony roared through the battlefield with powerful deafening straight shots, which took place on 3 hostiles' chest. 3 down, 7 to go. The countdown was now replaced with new timer since the remaining I.S-es broke their formation and scattered all over his head. Flying, in simple term that is.

"Go on flying, little chicks! Spread your wings so I can tear them down with these girls! YES! Just like that! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Laughing maniacally going into happy trigger state, Dante's skill on putting a bullet on his enemies didn't drop even the slightest bit. Instead, both of his guns began glowing in wicked red with red electricities ripping all over it' bodies that made them shoot faster, more accurate than before. Crossing his arms based on his instinct, Dante nailed an I.S who was trying to flank him on right side with Evory. The fastest firing old pistol he had in the world, although weak in firepower, it didn't let the girl to move even a slightest inch until her barrier was shattered by the bullet storm and exposed defenceless in Dante's mercy. Count herself lucky. She only got shot on both of her arms, another grazed her leg contrary to her other friend, who was attempting an assault from other side, had half of her face got blown by the powerful Ebony.

Dante's gun show got more intense every passing second. The climax began when the remaining hostiles gathering above him. Reading their formation they took, apparently they were going for another focus fire. Let's see, 5 metres up above, eh? That's pretty high for a jump. Dante was hesitated for a moment, however with an unconscious soul under his guns, there was no limit for his power!

His cocky smile was now repressed by a tremendous war-cry yearning for blood as he was positioning himself right at the centre lines of fires. By concentrating strenght into legs, DMC boosted Dante's jumping eight higher than he expected-but just right enough at the spot where he could execute his marksmanship technique. At first, Dante thought that he needed to cast Air Hike, a magical platform that trampoline the silver haired half-demon higher onto the air to reach higher grounds that his physical strenght couldn't reach. The I.S however, lifted Dante's jumping strenght more than he could expect. With this jumping strenght, he could make an Olympian athlete champion in jumping games sector cried like a baby.

Twirling fast in the mid-air, Inverse Rainstorm; Dante's unique shooting technique in which enemies who are ganging Dante up got gunned down in a bullet tornado. This technique of his always work effectively in depleting enemy numbers as his shooting skill and flex enabled Dante to do so. Those I.S after Stumbled from the shot by Evory in close range, Inverse Rainstorm was followed up with a finisher called Rainstorm aftermath. If Inverse Rainstorm is a jump-spread shot, then Rainstorm is an opposite of it. Despite it has a shorter radius of fire than Inverse Rainstorm, it is intended to tap the remaining enemies in quick. Landing safely with one leg squatted, Dante had all his enemies fell like dead birds after getting shot by Ebony in sequent order as though he was performing a show.

BOOOOM!

ZZIIP!

Gaaah!

A hot ray put a good straight cut on his left cheek. Dante mouthing a curse while reflexively faced the shooter behind. He had Ebony honing at her, whom apparently he missed during the Inverse Rainstorm-Rainstorm momentum since Dante hadn't grown accustomed to the new power in moving.

Judging from her facial expression that showing traumas of being out-powered, also being the last one standing against a monster taken in a shape of a human ahead herself, in addition after eyeing her quivering arms, Dante could put a hole through her face with this gun. His primal instinct roared, and arm was stretched forward. This was going to be a sure shot...

CTREK! CTREK!

"Oh shit! C'mon! Not this time again!"

The awkward moment began when Ebony suddenly had its barrel slid backward, then locked at the place indicating that its clip ran dry. Switching for Evory in a flash, it also shared the same condition with its twin. Another second later Dante finally noticed a beeping sign on his visor:

**_NO AMMO._**

Awww hell no! Why it's always happening in a time like this?! Dante groaned. The enemy I.S beaming with victor knowing that the table is on her, raising her big-sized rail gun mounted on her shoulder and aimed at Dante. It's the same rail gun that mowed the entire harbour with its strong ray, sleek design that... WAIT! Why's he dumbfounded for? Dante scowled to himself not the time to awe on its beauty of destruction. _Hurry up to get the girl and haul your ass out there!_

**_WARNING! RAIL GUN THREAT IS DETECTED! PREDICTING DAMAGE RADIUS...DANGER! EVASION IS FUTILE! BRACING FOR IMPACT IN..._**

Too late. Dante hurried to act on his instinct. Shielding the mortal with his own body, he closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

DOR!

CTAAAK!

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

However, it seemed like tonight was not going to be their funeral. A gunshot rang from Dante's back sending a .50 calibre High Freq. Salvo straight through the I.S' forehead. The bullet passed the barrier like nothing before blew anything it aimed for. She fell like a doll, before a convulsion struck her finger pulling the trigger unleashing Thor's Hammer up onto the air. When he felt that things finally settled down, Dante dared himself to peek. 3 men were making their appearance. Somehow, Dante felt a familiar ties with them.

"Point A meets a fuckin' point B." One of them cackled while pulling the lever of his sniper rifle. From his accent, Dante judged that he's a Russian. "How many times I have to tell you to check fire and bring a spare mag. , _Kroshka_?"

"Protecting a civilian, that's noble of you." The other one with formal dressing praised. Thin smokes were dancing from 2 guns that he holstered beneath his suit. "Throwing your life away? Still the same fool with balls. Heh! Heh!"

And finally, the one with a South-East Asian face opened his hands at Dante as though welcoming an old friend, smiling.

"It's been a while, brother. Regarding what they said, we are really grateful that you are in one piece after being hit with Metal Gear Erasure, welcome back...

...**_Tony Redgrave._**"

* * *

**_Ebony &amp; Evory. For Tony Redgrave by .45 Art Warks._**

* * *

**_In honor and memory of Qin Wei Xiang, Tony Redgrave, and Ken Ogawa. Commander, Friends, and Brothers for the act of valor, freedom, and loyalty. Died in 28_****_th_****_ Of April 2025 by God's Hammer, Metal Gear Erasure. May God bless their souls and war soon end with their sacrifice._**

* * *

"Yamada-sensei, SITREP?"

"Haik, Orimura-sensei. Harpy Drones backup were arrived safely at the hot zone along with Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono, and Madoka Orimura. Phantom Hound was destroyed in Unison Strike 3."

"And Guardian's situation?"

"Maria Yamaguchi took a shot on her leg, the rest of them took no major wounds. No casualty damage. The ops is a success! YAAY!"

"Hold your cheer for later. We haven't success until Patty's situation and those 3 men' identities are confirmed!"

"Haik! Wait a second... _Ksho!_ I can't get a clear reading! My radar is jammed when focussing on them! Probably because of the drones surrounding one of them."  
"Me too!"  
"The same goes here!"

"Try to fetch me an audio feed instead!"

"I can't get a clear reading. Nevertheless, here!"

**_"TO...NY... RE...BER... US..."_**

**_"WH...O...RE...YOU?"_**

**_"HY? wHy? E... sEd... Fight... geTHer..."_**

**_"I...dOn't...REM...bEer..."_**

**_"HIT! God...DAmN...IT! Red...Ra...ve!"_**

Chifuyu frowned. Tony? Red? Rave? Were they pointing the prisoner's name? But the prisoner claimed his name as Dante, who are they then? Why they called him with Tony, then Red, before Rave? The way they were talking, it's like they were friends who were not seeing each other in a long time. What's their connection between each other? Who are those 3 men? What is the prisoner hiding? Too much question. One way to find out:

Chifuyu grabbed a microphone, yelling an order.

"Attention all units on site, prepare to intercept and secure unknown forces. Check your fire, Targets are 3 men who are having a conversation with our escaping prisoner. Don't let your guard down just because they are helping us reducing enemy numbers nor that they are non-I.S pilots! They are using unknown weapons that could bring I.S down, exercise with caution! In addition, I want our escaping prisoner back at all cost, do you copy?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of pier...

An attractive blonde was sitting near a docking bay under the clear starry sky. She calmly watching a man got arrested by 8 flying mechas. He offered no resistance and on his knee, while the other 3 men had already fled themselves into shadow like ghosts. She was wondering, what would happen next to him. Because he looks like a fugitive for her, then maybe he'd be beaten up when returned to his prison. Again, that'd be maybe. She smiled, had to be she admitted that he's pretty charming. Moreover, she liked his cockiness when they were playing tag together. He's like a 10 year old kid, and she really liked kids. Call her a _shotacon_. However, she only liked the _personality_, not yearning for the body. Thinking about that only made her smiled brighter.

"Mission accomplished. You did a really good job there in gathering enemy intel."

Aside her was also a blonde with a long wavy hair that reached her waist. She wore an open-red colored dress that revealed almost her entire body, especially the area that covering her breasts almost completely exposed. The dress was women wear typically when attending a high class party. Not to mention that she was just from there.

The sitting blonde responded with a nod. She made a hand gesture creating a virtual text box in the air. Words began written on it.

_"Thank you Squall-san. It's a pleasure walk for me."_

"Oho? You think so? Well, I'm glad that you like it. Autumn has also just finished her job too. We can launch another attack soon. You know, I can't shake the feeling that both of you are like mother and son. Have you two ever met somewhere before?"

"_Really? We just met tonight."_

"Oh well, whatever. You want to take a ride, '_E_'? Or should I say _Eva_?"

* * *

**A.N: reviews are always appreciated. Thank You for reading. I'll be updating soon.**


	9. APOLOGY

A.N:

APOLOGY FOR THE DELAY

Dear readers, I am sorry if I can't update my story chapters since my free times are taken for my study in the college. I understand your dissappointment about the cease update of Infinite Cry for all these times. I promise I will update this story as soon as I have any free times. For a meantime, if you got any idea about the next chapter that I will post: 'Chapter 7: A Transfer Student In A Straightjacket', feel free to send me any PM-s or write in the review section. I will be gladly read them all since I am open to any ideas, in addition, they also can help me a lot to develop better stories in the future for your satisfaction.

My deepest and sincerest apology,

Oabc777


	10. Chapter 7 : A Tansfer Student

**A.N: Hello dear readers, it's oabc777 here. I finally mananged to squeeze in a chapter after a long time. Sorry for the inconvinience. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you very much for your support! I will keep doing my best to develop this story for the future!**

**This work is a _CANNON._ By simple terms, all respective readers won't find this story 100% accurate with the original work of DMC nor I.S series since this _is_ a _fan-fiction._**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, and I proudly present you:**

**Infinite Cry, A Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos Crossovers.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos both belong to their own respective owners: Capcom and Izuru Yumizuru.**

**I only own this story and some of the characters.**

**This work is a fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the products of the author's creation. Any resemblance with the actual reality is just a coincidence.**

**Regards, **

**Oabc777**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: A Transfer Student In Straight Jacket

"Onii-san! Onii-san! Tatsukete...Please... I beg you...Save Onee-san!"

That night, on a cold winter during Christmas, a boy was crying helplessly beside his beloved sister whom was coughing out blood as she was motionlessly laid on red snow. Guided by fate itself, the boy came upon no one but a young man whom was also motionlessly sat adjacent to a street light hugging a giant sized object seeking for a warmth from it. Pleaded by the child, the young man agreed to offer assistance to the helpless soul.

For bringing back a lost soul,

The young man had to pay a dreadful price.

"Hey, hey! Quit making that face, will you? Don't worry. Your sister's safe and sound."

Making a cheerful face trying to stay strong, the man disappeared in the falling curtain of snow. Asking nothing in return knowing that the boy had already paid his price:

A smile and a 'Thank You.

* * *

"Ichika-kun! Ichika-kun!"

Ichika Orimura opening both of his heavy eyes. He stayed up really late last night in order to finish his novel work since the editor's really pissed of his dead-late deadline submission. He couldn't help it neither though as he received an order to annihilate Phantom Hound in the same day.

Moving the blanket away awakened by a voice, Ichika's hand directing a soft-squishy sense to his brain. The feeling was somewhat particular. Groggily swallowing a gulp without letting his hand off, Ichika nervously guiding his eyes toward the object he had familiarized with.

It was indeed,

A breast.

Pulling his hand away by reflexes, Ichika was being embraced into the breast by a powerful force from behind his head. Even though he was putting a resistance, he somehow enjoying the morning sensual pleasure. After several seconds of writhing, Ichika was given a chance to breathe in the fresh morning air that mixed together with a sweet scent of a woman.

"Tee-hee! Ohayou-mo, Ichika-kun! It's still early in the morning and you can't hold yourself already?"

Sarashiki Tatenashi, Ichika Ormura's roommate gave him a prank smile. Do not be fooled with her playful act as she inherit the position of a _Seitokai Kaicho_. In other words, the position only avaible for the one who had proved herself in this academy: Academic rank, , I.S battle rank, etc. By these, it meant that only the strongest candidate would be given the title. Furthermore, she's a black belt in judo. A Dan 4 level, the highest if Ichika's not mistaken after being thrown several times like a ragdoll.

"Quit it off, Tatenashi-san!" Ichika pouted.

"Ara? You don't like it?" Tatenashi fondling her breast. "I thought that boys like you like breast."

"(Kuh! It's not like that I detest it but...Damn! Her breast though are smaller than Houki's, the feeling was somewhat incredible!) Just... cut it out, will you?"

"Daijoubu, Ichika-kun?" Tatenashi making a worried face and stopped her joke. " You are lacking of sleep, not to mention that you were having a nightmare yesterday. Tell me, if there's something bothering you, I can work it out for you."

Tatenashi's primary duty as a Student Council President is to maintain all students psych. well ensured. Especially in a time like this when enemy attacks edged students' mental. However, only Ichika deserved a special attention from her. It's not like she was being unfair. It's just...

She had a one sided feeling for him.

Ichika responded with an ensuring kind smile. " Daijoubu. It's just like I thought that I'd never see that dream again. Don't worry. Instead of a nightmare, it was a good dream for me."

"Really?"

"Like I said, yes! You are being too close, Tatenashi-san!"

"Ara? Seeing you're flustering then I guess that you are fine. So..." Tatenashi took a seat. "What dream you had?"

"Well, it happened a long time ago when I was a child. It was on a winter night after Chifuyu-nee took me out for a shopping. The view was so spectacular that time. I mean, there were a lot of people, brightest neon lights that decorating the streets, moreover lots of toys that were displayed on huge display glass. I was freaked out when we came upon a Gundam that I started to leave Chifuyu-nee's grasp." Ichika took a short break, feeling guilty. "*Sigh*! It was the most stupid mistake I ever did. A nagger suddenly nagging a woman's bag. Of course, Chifuyu-nee immediately took her own accord, however he was not an easy catch. He ate a few punches from Chifuyu-nee until he suddenly took out a gun from nowhere. The bullet took a place on Chifuyu-nee's heart and she crumbled down onto the snow. Realizing my mistake, I hurriedly to her side screaming for help. Guess what? Nobody came to help even the woman whom Chifuyu-nee saved her bag. She…just ran away. They only just…stood and watch. Simply like that."

"Oh my God! That…That was cruel!"

"That's okay. It's my fault and I deserved it. "Ichika continued "That's when I came upon him. He was homeless, though. But the man, I felt like he's no an ordinary man."

"What do you mean, Ichika-kun?" Tatenashi intrigued.

"You know, I couldn't shake the feeling… How should I put it… The fear the moment our eyes met that my legs instantly turned into jelly. It was as if the man emitting a devil from inside him. Somehow, I was able to gather my courage to seek for his help."

"And what did he do? Did he call for an ambulance or cops?"

Ichika uncomfortably shook head "Instead, he just simply put his hand on Chifuyu-nee's wound. Then on all out blue, I realized that there was blinding red electricity ripping all over from his arm to his hand as though as he was made of it. It happened so strange yet fast that the moment I opened my eyes, the flesh wound had already disappeared as if he was pulling a magic show." Ichika paused. "You don't believe me, do you?"

To his surprise, Tatenashi shook her head. Her expression unlike she usually put, was stern and serious. "No, Ichika-kun. I do believe in you."

"Really? You won't be laughing soon, right?"

"Actually some things, are meant to be ridiculous and shall be remained illogical no matter what, Ichika-kun. These kind of things have already been planned by The Almighty One. Also, I believe that it's a karma already that the three of you met together that time. And just imagine, that if he was not right there at that time, then Orimura-sensei's life would be in a grave danger not to mention that you were just a helpless kid that time. That kind of live-saving thing was not meant for any kid to do. Furthermore, oh please for the love of Mother Russia…"

Tatenashi suddenly flicked Ichika's forehead. Leaving Ichika nothing but a red mark on the spot.

"I..Itaiyo! What was that for?!"Ichika groaned in pain.

Although still making a serious face, Tatenashi managed to pull out her usual prank smile. "Stop blaming yourself, will you Ichika-kun?"

"Yeah."Ichika sheepishly smiled. "Thanks anyway. Y'know, I got a feeling that today a storm might be coming."

"Ara? Why? Tatenashi seemingly confused.

"Because your words, it's rich coming from a person like you." Ichika joked.

"Oh jeez. I'm trying my best to put it altogether for you, you know." Tatenashi pouted. "By the way, Ichika-kun. Yesterday I received a document from Orimura-sensei, stating that from today, a new transfer student will be enrolling at our class."

"Uh-huh? Ichika seemingly not interested.

"Ara? I already thought that you would make that face. Well, how about…" Tatenashi fanned out her favorite fan from nowhere hiding her face behind. Just exactly like Zhuge Liang from The 3 Kingdoms always do when doing a discussion. "The transfer student is a male?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Cross my heart."

"Alright. I'm taking that into my account." Ichika glanced over the clock "Whoa! It's this time already? We better hurry up or else we're gonna be late for the first period!"

Tatenashi, for also drowned by her act immediately following Ichika's suit. Panic coursing throughout her face. "Damn! I should have paid attention to the clock more!" She cursed, hopping into a skirt then grabbing her blazer as well as an uniform that prepped last night. In the next lightning speed of 1 minute, she had done changing along with Ichika without one of them making any slightest eye contact in order to avoid awkward situation.

The two of them stormed out to the hallway in the remaining 3 minutes. Knowing that Chifuyu Orimura would mercilessly hit them if they didn't make it in time,had increased their running speed. Should they be late, he didn't mind being hit. However, just for today, since learning that he'd have a real male friend inside this all-out girl academy, Ichika's face was beaming with joy.

_-Y'know, I got a feeling that a storm might be coming.-_

* * *

_Be careful what you wished for, kid._

"Minna-san, ohayou gozaimas! Everyone's here, right? Today, we have a new transfer student. He's uh…"

Yamada Maya, vice homeroom teacher. She might look like a kid wearing adult clothes although her body was men yearning for, then do not let her look and shyness fool. This so called 'childish teacher' was Chifuyu's hand-picked right hand. Furthermore a top notch I.S pilot hidden by her air headed personality.

"Yamada-sensei" One of the students enthutiastly rose her hand. "You just mentioned 'He', then is 'He'… this time, for real?"

"Yes." Yamada cheerfully nodded.

"Whoa! Seriously?"  
"For real?"  
"Finally! Another male in this class beside Ik-kun!"  
"Yay!"  
"I hope he's cute!"

The I.S Academy is an all out girls academy. For having a male student amongst them was considered like having a diamond hidden in the mud. Reacting based on their nature, hell finally broke loose by the chatter of the girls. Some even began spreading the news via social medias.

"Awawawa… Everybody, please… calm down…" Yamada groggily trying to handle the rare situation.

Seeing the uncontrollable situation when she stepped in, Chifuyu Orimura immediately took an action.

PAM!

"ALL OF YOU, CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

Hitting the board with her favorite lesson book, Chifuyu instantly won all attention in a strangely pleasure atmosphere they emitted at her.

"Alrighty, you bunch of idiots. Just like Yamada-sensei told you earlier, we got a new idiot who's gonna join all of you in this class and again, he's a real male. So I want all of you girls just shut your mouth! Understand?"

"Hai~k!" The students cheerfully replied in unison.

"Alright." Chifuyu sighed as she was regretting her decision. "Here goes nothing." She murmured, waving a hand toward 3 silhouette outside the class.

The atmosphere was instantly replaced by silence when someone made an entrance was just like Chifuyu and Yamada mentioned earlier. A male. He was tall, just by a glance the girls could tell that he was built in a good shape. What's more his hair that sat amused paired with eyes that color fell together as one in silver bewitched everyone inside. Even Chifuyu herself, had to admit that he's got charm in a certain ways. The uncomfortable feeling kicked in when their eyes ran into his clothing attributes. They were bothered by the restraints he had on his body and mouth. Furthermore, 2 security staffs, each holding an e-restraints hooked up on his neck, made him looked like a criminal…or a patient who fled from a mental hospital and recently got caught.

The silver haired man opening his mouth.

"Watashiwa…Dante. Dante Sparda. Douzou Yoroshiku Onegaisimasu."

He concluded the introduction with a weak smile.


	11. Chapter 8: Mission 2: Proving Grounds

**This work is a _CANNON._ By simple terms, all respective readers won't find this story 100% accurate with the original work of DMC nor I.S series since this _is_ a _fan-fiction._**

**Sorry for the inconvenience, and I proudly present you:**

**Infinite Cry, A Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos Crossovers.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos both belong to their own respective owners: Capcom and Izuru Yumizuru.**

**I only own this story and some of the characters.**

**This work is a fiction. Names, characters, places, and incidents are the products of the author's creation. Any resemblance with the actual reality is just a coincidence.**

**Regards,**

**Oabc777**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Mission 2: Proving Grounds**

Several hours before Dante was transferred into Ichika's class…

He was dreaming again. This time, he saw his behalf from the ground below. Their eyes were met, it was the kind of law-breaking look the other Dante had.

"Son Of Sparda, you are dead. Just like your whore mother."

To his surprise, his mouth was moving on its own. Moreover, what's with this enormous pain that coursing throughout his body? It felt like he was totally defeated in a combat. The other Dante paid an ignorance to the sarcasm.

"Heh, my mother? I don't know my mother…"

Like a sudden raging storm, the other Dante roared.

"…if you hadn't called me SON OF A BITCH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He said, jamming his version of Rebellion toward Dante.

PAM!

Dante skipped a heartbeat. Everything went black for a blink of eye. The atmosphere wall of Limbo was slowly replaced by the normal reality. The pier was in a total chaos. Scream of fear and blare of sirens erupted everywhere. People were scattering in panic, the authorities trying to take over the uncontrollable situation while news-hungry reporters digging up the gold from it.

Nevertheless, the other Dante stood idly ignoring his surroundings. Instead, he gently touched a scarlet stone dangling on his neck. The other Dante softly whispered.

"My mother…I barely remember her."

* * *

The dream ended with Dante woke up in a white room. He could not reach the door as his hands were cuffed, legs were bounded to the floor. There's a CCTV camera up above the ceiling, also a large mirror on his left. Perfect. Dante thought to himself. Out from a tiger's mouth, and returning back to it's den. What a hell of days he had. Groaning in pain, Dante could still feel the taser on his neck even after he had surrendered himself. Putting that aside, he pondered upon both the girl he saved and the blondie yesterday. How's the girl doing right now? They somehow looked particular.

"Alright…Dante, so that's your name huh? Y'know what…I usually slept 10 hours a day, 8 when grading a work, 4 when doing any ops. With you around, barely. Better make this worth or else."

Chifuyu violently grabbing a chair and sat facing Dante when she was sharing the room. Fighting her fatigues when throwing some files on the table, her slender finger running at the closest to Dante.

"Are we still playing by your rule?" Dante asked sharply.

Chifuyu sighed. "I'm still thinking about that."

"Very well, let's begin so you can get your rest soon." Dante gave a kind smile.

Chifuyu took it inwardly, "Whatever. Considering both of condition, I'll just jump into the main question. About the I.S you piloted yesterday… No. Putting aside..."

To Dante's interest, Chifuyu turned off the CCTV camera manually as she seemingly wanted to keep this conversation secret.

"I know it's not my problem but is it okay for you to do it?" Dante asked.

"Doing what?" Chifuyu gave him a cat-thieving smile.

"Nevermind." Dante nodded with an understanding.

* * *

Chifuyu cooled her face down with the water flowing in a strong current from a basin inside a restroom. Drying the water remained on her face, staring deeply on her own reflection in front of a mirror. Though her face was refreshed after a wash-off, she still couldn't chase her fatigue away.

"Yare-yare daze." She mumbled.

Something's not right. She thought to herself. Her head ached just from thinking Dante.

"There's definitely something wrong with him." She said soundlessly.

Her eyes were rolling to her right hand. She shook her head deciding to roll up her black sleeve. A strong grip mark was left right on the spot. She was breathing slowly trying to put everything that had just happened.

GRAB!

"KUH?!"

Any personal I.S'd be stored inside a unique body accessory so that it could be carried and deployed anywhere and anytime all thanks to Tabane Shinonono, inventor of I.S who also Chifuyu's childhood friend's idea. In Dante's case'd be a pendant hung on his neck. Just as she took a closer look at his pendant, a brute force suddenly preventing her hand from proceeding any further. To her shock, Dante broke free of his bind.

"Do not touch this pendant or I'll kill you. Break my mind, body, and soul, do whatever you want, I won't hold any grudge against you but this pendant… if you dare to lay a finger on it, I'll kill you. Do you understand? I. Will. Kill. You!"

Afraid. She was terrified and left motionless. Once she was able to move her body back, she was still denying herself that she stormed out from the door with cold sweat.

She folded both of her arms. Shivering in fear, the feeling was lingering. How could she forget the sudden bloodlust look Dante gave at her, his inhumane strength he admitted. Moreover, eyes those were not in silver nor any color she had seen in her life.

They were in bloody red.

The cellphone on her pocket rang. Conquering the trembling sensation she had been under at, the phone screen displaying Yamada Maya's name. Picking up the call, she knew that Yamada was not going to ask for a drink-at least she hoped so until another storm was coming.

"Orimura-sensei! Its not good!" Yamada's voice was in panic.

"Alright, what is it?" She said, trying to hide her shaking voice.

"Its…Its about Dante-san! Gilver-san is taking him into an admission test."

Chifuyu was immediately in a cold sweat. Her stomach was churning around. For a split of second, she almost felt like throwing a fist on her own image. Taking a deep breath, Chifuyu calmed herself before continuing the serious conversation.

"Orimura-sensei? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm listening, Maya. Go on." She replied the moment she re-controlled herself.

"Gilver-san is taking Dante into and admission test, I think you should come over here immediately and take a look!"

"Calm down," Chifuyu insisted despite she was losing the sensation. "What's happening right now? And who is the examiner?"

"Its Madoka-chan!"

Chifuyu skipped a heartbeat. Gritting her teeth, she ran out from the restroom. _That scumbag!_ Chifuyu cursed. _How many times he had to act on his own?!_

"CANCEL THE TEST! I REPEAT, CANCEL THE TEST!" Chifuyu shouted over her cellphone.

"_That would be a negative, Orimura-sensei._"

The voice over the cellphone was changed into deep cold. Chifuyu recognized the voice clearly.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, GILVER?!" Chifuyu shouted while taking a sharp turn, almost trampled over a passer-by. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM YET!"

"I'm afraid that we are running out of option and time, Orimura-sensei. Tell me…are you not interested in his strength?"

"WHAT I AM INTERESTED IS WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU A GODDAMN FULL COMMAND OVER ME! REMEMBER, I AM STILL IN CHARGE OF THIS PLACE!"

"Yes, I am aware of that however, in this critical situation, we must take all possible counter measures at all cost." Gilver answered calmly.

Slamming the door open, Chifuyu finally arrived at the COMM room. She was immediately greeted by Dante's back was being slammed to the huge screen that standing before her and everyone inside the room who was shocked in bizarre with what was being shown over there.

"About the time you showed up." Gilver greeted with a cunning smile, he gestured Chifuyu's seat. "Why don't you take a seat and enjoy the show?"

* * *

Dante felt an enormous pain coursing throughout all over his body. For just a second before, he was being thrown onto a wall with a massive amount of power matched like a giant demon he faced before. This time however, it was worse. His ears were buzzing, the world around him spun for approximately 10 seconds. Just as he was able to recover from the brute pain he suffered, 6 purple rays nailed him right at where he was. Trying to ignore the pain, Dante concentrated on a warning sign that repeatedly flashing on his screen.

_"Warning! Heavy casualties sustained. Shield damage is maximum, Activating Emergency Shield system…WARNING! ERROR DETECTED! EMERGENCY SHIELD SYSTEM CAN NOT BE DEPLOYED! WARNING!"_

Whatever that term is, did not put Dante in any good. He knew that the next blows would be mortal for his flesh. Putting that aside as he had already grew accustomed to the felling, Dante's mind racing as fast as it could. Chifuyu was looking down at him like a slave right now while being surrounded by 6 drones. Is this her revenge for what he did to her before? By working him up in an 'admission test'?

"Hey…Chifuyu…had enough already?" Dante coughed.

Chifuyu ignored. Instead, she boosted toward Dante, choking him up.

Dante skipped his breath. He could feel that there were multiple cracks inside his throat and almost totally crushed the moment when Chifuyu had her I.S on his neck. Struggling for breath, Dante was in agony every passing second.

_"ATTENTION EXAMINER AND EXAMINEE, THE TEST IS ENDED RIGHT HERE! I REPEAT! THE TEST IS ENDED RIGHT HERE! I REPEAT! THE…"_

The speaker was permanently shut by one of Chifuyu's drones. What? Dante gasped. The voice on the speaker just now was Chifuyu. Then…who is this girl? Come to think of it. She did resemblance Chifuyu both in term of look. But her personality and this bloodlust…she was indeed not Chifuyu.

"Who…Are you?" Dante gasped.

The Chifuyu-like girl ignored again, she tossed him onto a wall opposite her. There was a huge dent created from the impact. This time, Dante knew he broke 4 or 6 bones on his back while detecting a crack in his skull. The world spun again. Coughing up blood, the pain was unbearable that almost made him black out. Maintaining his breathing, Dante tried to kept his consciousness intact while in agony.

"_Ore wa _Madoka Orimura. Get that in your mind, _gaijin!_"

Madoka Orimura? Could she be Chifuyu's siblings? Just like the so-called Ichika Orimura?

"You might been wandering, why did Chifuyu beat you up in the first place and you left just with a few bruise or not at all, did you? Well too bad…"

One of Madoka's drones discharged a plasma arrow that punctured through Dante. For a split of second, Dante immediately felt that every single cell of his body was set ablaze. He could do nothing and unleashed a painful shriek as the pain spread through the wound.

"I am not Chifuyu Orimura, _asshole!_"

Dante regretted himself that he did not put any resistance and winded up near the border between life and death. Blood was oozing out from where he got shot at, then gurgling up on his throat forcing him to re-taste the sickening stench of his body fluid. Until he vomited a decent amount of it, Madoka put her evil smirk at him apparently enjoying the view of him writhing in hellish agony.

"By the way, my mission is to take that I.S of yours. So…" She made her way toward Dante, snatching his pendant causing another painful graze on his neck. "I take this. "

She concluded with a spat on Dante's face. He could take her insult, the pain, but the pendant? He was not letting this slip. Gathering all the strength left, he bent his body forward, trying to reach the remnant of his mother, only to let his head slammed back on the wall, Dante was finally blacked out.

Dying.

He could feel the death once again was just a breath away.

_"Son Of Sparda…Got yourself whupped up again?"_

From the corner of his left eye, Dante pictured The Nephilim stood idly with his wicked mask grimaced on him as though he had been enjoying watching him got bloody pummelled up. Time stopped. Finally, Dante exhaled enjoying the tranquil moment to the fullest while managing his breath. Tapping his katana, The Nephilim strolled toward them in his 'fancy' walking. Gracefully opening Madoka's mechanical IS' fingers one by one off like a cat's paw, The Nephilim inspected the pendant elegantly as if he was appraising a jewellery.

"So beautiful…I can sense holiness within this…pendant of yours. Do you know what makes it so holy?" The Nephilim looked at the beaten who emitted a murderous glare. "Its love. The previous owner loved you so much that she poured a huge amount of holiness inside this object. Too bad that your brother abused the essence of this treasure, Son Of Sparda. Anyway, you should not lose this by any means."

The Nephilim opened Dante's palm. He slowly placed Dante's precious possession inside it.

"Now, now…I guess its time for a sweet payback then, no?" The Nephilim asked, more like a command for Dante while slowly closing Dante's fingers.

"Why…are you helping...me?" Dante croaked "What is…your intention?"

Once again, The Nephilim putting his face close to Dante. Another inch, he'd be kissed him already.

"The road you take, Son Of Sparda…Or should I say, Dante? Is amusing indeed yet full of uncertainty. It is indeed a pity if you died in this place. Now…" The Nephilim's voice changed into wicked. It is the same voice that guided him in the highway back then. "Make. Her. SUFFER!"

Electricity began ripping from where Dante's pendant was placed. The time resumed when Dante fiercely roared like a lion, his body was engulfed in red electricity. Learning that the pendant was not in her possession not to mention Dante's sudden jolt, Madoka decided to back off in daze. She swore that just for 3 minutes ago, she had his I.S in her hand and Dante was in between the lifeline.

_"DMC is deployed. Replacing currently broken I.S…. Deployment success. DMC is now equipped. Checking pilot's status…Warning! Heavy casualties sustained…. Artery bleeding is detected! Major blunt traumas is detected! Pilot's body damage is 83%. Executing emergency first aid action."_

Every passing second, Dante could regain control of his body back. The sensation was just like when he entered Devil Trigger, his state of devil form in which his wounds were closing by themselves in a certain of period but consumed his fatigues. The difference this is, he did not exhausted. Alas, was refreshed!

"_Assessing situation control…Royal Guard is now activated."_

Once he regained full control, Dante going for a straight punch on Madoka. Even though his physical speed was boosted from DMC, Madoka still be able to pull sideway and counterattacking Dante with a sharp kick. Having both defence in equal state, Dante welcomed the blow by slipping his other hand in the path, minimalizing both the damage and impact he took. Still inside his close combat range, Dante throw another punch at his opponent in mediocore strength. Only to get his punch was bounced off by one of Madoka's drones in the path, Dante was being showered from every possible angles in where he was standing from the remaining of Madoka's drones.

Pain and anger were what built up inside him every time he took the damage. He quickly found a momentum to slip away from the rain of lasers. Wishing himself that he had any firearms, DMC materialized Ebony and Evory right on his hands as if answering his prayers. Feeling that both guns were cocked and loaded just from touching them, Dante playing his evasion acts dodging the projectiles coming at him. Taking an aim, Ebony jumped backward as she unloaded a .45 calibre bullet straight toward one of Madoka's drones.

Despite landed a hit, the bullet bounced off when making a contact on the surface of the A.I. _No effect, huh?_ Dante thought to himself. Swiftly finding a spot to make his stand, Dante aimed at Madoka.

Evory finally making its loud entrance combined with Ebony. The twin pistols wildly nailing Madoka at the spot. Detecting their user was in danger, all of Madoka's drones immediately forming a shield-like position and emitting an invincible force that deflecting Dante's bullets away.

"Useless! Useless! A dumb gaijin like you don't know how to quit, does it?" Madoka mocked.

Dumb, huh? The term maybe suit him well. Straightening Evory and pulling Ebony backward without letting the firing momentum goes off, Dante jumped at Madoka from his spot. When Dante entered his close combat range, he smashed the shielding drones with Ebony just like throwing a punch.

An impact occurred as a result from his brutal collision. Dante could feel like his arm was breaking apart just by hitting the barrier. Was his daring stunt was useless? The answer came within a second later.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! ITS USELES…Ore?"

CRACK!

CRAAAAAASSSSSHHHH!

"Na…NAAAAANIII?!"

There was a crack between Madoka's drone barrier. Following a split of second, the barrier was completely shattered like broken glass. Madoka who was surprised from the sudden turn of event was rendered defenceless. Not letting this chance slip, Dante immediately using the momentum flipping in the mid-air defying the law of gravity. With a fierce cry, he landed a devastating axe kick directly at Madoka's head. Taking the blow completely, Madoka was blasted to the ground below. A huge crack was instantly formed at the momentum of her impact as if there was a meteor crashing into the building.

Dante landed smoothly on the ground. Huffing and puffing in exhaustion after putting out a devastative blow like that should took care of her already. For him, the hardest part when battling with humans is keeping the force as non-lethal as much as possible.

"K…oroshite…koro…shite….Koroshite….YAROOOOOOO!"

Madoka slowly rose from the ground with an enormous killing attention emitted toward Dante. Chifuyu's pretty image was shattered with bruise also blood that slowly making its way from her head and nose. 2 of her drones attached unto her hand materializing into a 2 edged blade-like weapon. Others were began gaining altitude above her when she completely regained her ground.

_Shit!_ Dante cursed as he steadied himself. Without being predicted by DMC's A.I, Dante knew in the following second, there was no more room available to evade anymore as all attacks would come in every possible angles.

Bracing for a relentless assault, Dante put his guard on.

Madoka roared as she was going for her charge. Silent Zephyrus, Madoka's I.S boosted her in tremendous speed increasing the impact force she put in her impale attack. Getting no chance to slip in between the rain of shots to interrupt Madoka's timing with his firearms, Dante gritted his teeth enduring the brutal collision as he was being pushed backward. His rage built up resisting the shots which keep coming from Madoka's drones. Hoping that his assailant soon ran out of strength, Dante did not know how long he was able to keep up. From the impale attack, Madoka swiftly cut Dante with her other hand, slightly pulling her dominant hand that she landed her first hit, Madoka landed a sharp uppercut as if gutting Dante while standing. That attack came together with a ray that sniped Dante's leg. The shot causing Dante losing his balance. As a result, his guard was lowered and took Madoka's blade uppercut that sent him to jump backward. Good thing that her attack did not cause any serious injuries as the portion of the strike was halted from his I.S' shield.

Managing his breath while quickly recovering in the air, a triangular-shaped shot pierced Dante through also knocking both of his pistols away. _Damn it! _Dante cursed. Taking no damage from the shots however, rendering defenceless learning that his shield was in a no shape anymore.

"SHINDEEEEEEEEEE!"

Madoka shouted when delivering a finishing blow at Dante by charging at him once again. The thought of dying stopped by sudden. All of his pain from being worked up by Madoka finally drove His rage reached to its climax. Dante had enough with her.

Letting Madoka delivering her finishing blow, Dante swiftly yet dangerously moved sideway letting the lethal force slipped by an inch. Sluggishly moving into Madoka, he had his right arm folded. Exhaling slowly, Dante shoved Madoka. However, he stopped when his hand making a contact on her body.

"Shut up."Dante said coldly.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM!

A flash suddenly shot into Madoka's body from Dante's palm coming together with a devastating impact that hammered her backward really onto a wall in light-speed. During the motion, her exoskeleton armor was slowly shattered from toe to head. Following by, her one-piece suit she wore was torn apart from the twist of the force Dante delivered.

In the end, all of her strength left her already when she hit the wall. _Royal Release_. Dante remembered the name of the technique he invented before in which he strategically engaging in a combat absorbing damage from the demons while building his rage that he would return all the pain in twice or even more devastative force within a single shove. He held back a little bit just now, meaning the force was less than lethal for a little bit but enough to knock her out without endangering her life force.

Indulging his eyes with a naked body in front of him, Dante smiled in satisfaction. _Not bad_. He thought to himself running his eyes on Madoka's petite body. The pain and the bloody exhaustion were worth for the sweet rewarding view he received just now.

More importantly, he had his pendant back.

Kissing the pendant gratefully, Dante whispered.

"Mother…Thank you very much."

_-My Mother….I barely remember her.-_

The voice echoed throughout his head once again. He thought to himself that, maybe… he was blessed to be able still remember his mother comparing to his other self in his dream.

* * *

"Ano…Dante san? Are you…paying attention?"

Yamada's awkward voice awakened him from his slumber. Dante slowly opened his weak eyes. The fight with Madoka felt like an eternity remembering the pain he suffered. Letting it go, Dante putting a smile behind his mouth restraint, only to scare Yamada without any slight intention.

"Iie. Gommenazai. I was…just too tired from the…"He paused a moment considering what he should say next. "Entrance exam just now. Sorry. Won't happen again."

At least finally, he could enjoy the moment of peace…

For now.

* * *

**Heya folks! oabc777 is here! Sorry for the late post I hope y'all enjoy Infinite Cry. Thank you very much for your support. Cheers!**


	12. Chapter 9: The Visit

Chapter 9: The Visit

Dante laid motionlessly on a bunk bed inside a room set for him. Hands were still cuffed like an arrested fugitive. On the contrary, his legs were set free however, there was not enough spaces available to walk around in this cubicle prison. He preferred not to used his legs on most occasion as he recalled that he mostly spent his free times laying down either on a sofa, chair, or anywhere as long as he could shut his eyes.

And that is what he's going to do now. Shutting his eyes slowly, embarking on another slumber. _He could not_. Dante reopening both of his silvery eyes gazing at the hollow ceiling above. There were things that bothering him from going to his sleep. What if he dreamt about his other self again? _Goddamnit, Old Man. What do you want from me again?_ Dante softly spat a curse, only to be heard by no one except the half devil himself.

The door in front of him creaked open as Chifuyu making her way inside.

"Hello there, Orimura-sensei." Dante greeted with a slight smile. "I believe that you have enjoyed your sleep, haven't you?"

Dante immediately taken into his account when Chifuyu told her to call her with Orimura-sensei beforehand. He obeyed as he did not want to know the reason. Moreover, suffering another punches from her.

"Nah…You said that. Not me." She exhaled as she pulled a chair and sat down facing Dante. "But, I managed to get some time to rest already."

"Glad to hear that." Dante replied, adjusting his seat. "So? What brings you today?"

Chifuyu fixed a murderous glare. _Christ. Not this again_. Dante sighed.

"Alright. Turning me into a sandbag again, like usual we do, huh? Just make it quick." Dante shut his eyes waiting for the blows to be landed.

Chifuyu threw a stack of document beside Dante as if telling him to read them by himself. Glancing over to the direction of the files, Dante was shot by countless report texts about him that came along with numerous diagrams which also accompanied with several photo shoots. The ones that dominated most of the photos, is the one which he executed his brutal axe kick on Madoka. He decided to heed no more attention toward the files as he found those papers are somehow... he could not find the appropriate word to describe how this human wanted from him by collecting so much information on him.

"You defeated an S class pilot in a bloody combat yesterday. How did you do that?"

Dante shrugged. "How do I know myself neither? I just did whatever it takes to keep alive. Its just…" Dante frustrated paused. "…bred in my bones."

"Are you still unable to remember your past?"

Dante stressfully pressing both palms on his face. "What am I suppose to gain by remembering my past? Even if it kills me, what are **_you_** looking from me? Look! I still can not remember a thing except my name…and there's nothing from my past except pain and death."

"Even someone you helped back then? Patty Lowell, Capulet City, do they ring any bell to you?!" Chifuyu pressed onward.

The name of Patty Lowell sparked his memory. His mind projecting a cheerful blonde girl in her 13th with a wavy long blonde hair that reached almost half of her back, a pair of blue eyes that reflected the color of sea, also her petite figure that was covered behind girly clothes.

The girl… Patty Lowell…

Yes. Dante remembered.

That girl, she's cheerful, young, and fragile in the hand of the demons both taken in shape of mortals or the actual skin. Due to a family share quarrel, she was acted as a decoy to be zeroed in the hands of the devils. At first, Dante took the escorting job as another usual business he conducted. At the end of the day, however, Dante had strengthened his resolve to keep her safe… at least until she had grown into an adult. Unfortunately, his memory was severed until here. He could not recall anymore.

"Patty…Lowell?" Dante murmured. "Where is she?"

"Well?"Chifuyu asked.

Finding another reason upon not to give up on his sword, Dante unconsciously building his devil energy within. It rapidly grew in instant that his morphing intercourse had already replaced his fangs as a starter.

"Where is she?" Dante growled.

"Do you remember anything, Dante?"

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

The air around them violently vibrating upon Dante's roar exploded throughout the room. An invincible air hammering Chifuyu down from where she was sitting at causing her to take a complete look at Dante's bloody eye pupils from below the cold metallic floor. Fear once again struck the iron-fist instructor of I.S Academy. Chifuyu leapt a heartbeat. She was unable to move an inch from where she at as a result from Dante's demeanour aura he emitted.

"Where is she?" Dante's voice deepened. "Where do you hide that girl, CHIFUYU?!"

"(Wait! C..Calm…D…own)?!"

To her surprise, her voice was stuck in her throat. Moreover, strangely, she was unable to move an inch from where she fell.

_"(Is this what they call a spectral binding?! No way! That kind of thing never existed in the first place, but…)"_She thought to herself.

Dante's anger forming red electricity that coarsed throughout entire of his body. _SNAP!_ The electromagnetic cuffs chaining Dante's hands snapped in agony sizzled by the electric particles Dante emitted. Dante stood up from his bed making his way toward Chifuyu. Each step left a dent mark on the floor.

"What…are…you?"

Only those words that managed to escape from her mouth.

Dante did not answer. Instead, he fitted his dominant hand on Chifuyu's throat.

_GAHK?!_

Chifuyu was choked painfully every motion Dante set when lifting her up. She felt something expanding from Dante's hand. Whatever those are, they were slowly pressing against her throat every passing second. It's not long until her windpipe was totally crushed.

Her consciousness began fading. She found herself painfully to breath. With her current state, she was unable to break free from Dante's brute choke.

"DANTE! STOP!"

Just as she thought that she'd done for, miraculously, a familiar voice she known rushed over into the room. She was dropped onto the floor. Gasping for air like a fish in the land, thank Amaterasu-sama, she had not crossed the River Styx yet but witnessed it already. The hell was she thinking?! It's not the time for showing her gratitude. With her remaining strength, she looked toward the voice owner she knew whom saved her also facing Dante in her place.

"GET OUT OF HERE, PATTY!"

* * *

Gilver sat in his office. A chessboard was placed on his working desk and above the game board, against a complete set of black armies, the white only concealed of the King, Queen, a Bishop, one Rook, a single Knight, lastly a lone Pawn.

Gilver wondering. If the Black armies are Phantom Task, then the white ones represent I.S Academy with the King acted as himself, Chifuyu as the Queen, he hadn't thought about the role of the Bishop, the Knight and the Rook yet however, the Pawn's role indeed would be the Subject's. What's his name again? Ah yes…Dante. Gilver chuckled. The name surely brought back some memories.

He lifted the Queen, placing at the center coordinate.

"A lion, is the king of the jungle indeed. A tiger may be powerful. However, a wolf shall never summit itself to a circus." He said solemnly, then addressing his head toward the entrance of his office. "I hope that you have learned your lesson already…"

_WHAM!_

Before Gilver could finish his words, Chifuyu violently making her entrance by slamming the door with brute force that the first class wooden door Gilver ordered weeks ago got smashed in instant.

"…Orimura-sensei?" Gilver concluded with a smile while laying his back on the chair.

Chifuyu made her way to Gilver. The Queen, along with all the game tokens dropped from the game board as a result of the impact when she slammed her palm down on the desk.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS, GILVER?!" she shouted.

"Of what?" Gilver asked, pretending to be a fool.

"DANTE! WHAT IS HE?!" she grabbed GIlver by his collar, violently pulling toward her from his seat. "I know you are hiding something from me and I am sure you do since the first time we met. Don't you dare to lie to me or I am going to send you to ICU right now."

Gilver laughed.

"What is it so funny, damn it?! I am here for the answer! Not for your eccentric idiot play! You hear me?!" she rose her voice. "Again, WHAT IS DANTE?!"

Gilver chuckled. "Sorry. But even if I tell you, you won't believe me neither. You know, Orimura-sensei…it takes a strong man to deny what's in front of him. And if the reality was not what he expected of, then he created his own. And now, I am afraid that you are not ready for the answer yet. You see, I have lived long enough than you and also seen things that can not be explained with…mortal…" Gilver pointed his side head making a cuckoo sign "…understanding. That would be rational matters to be precise. Hehehehe."

"GODDAMN YOU!" Chifuyu readied to land a blow with her fist.

"But!" Gilver halted her with a single word. "If you want to know the truth, then _abandon all the hope ye who enter here_. Rest assure that I can help you to seek the answer out of your curiosity. But there's a catch. Are you sure, you can stand before not only the truth, but all the things lied before you no matter what happens?"

"If it's for the safety sake of the students in I.S Academy, then so be it." She instantly replied.

"BRAVO!" Gilver exclaimed while clapping hands. "That's what I am expecting from the Iron Maiden of I.S Academy! You are truly, a sentinel of the I.S Academy just like your reputation precedes you! A truly act of valor! Too bad that act must be shown under a jogging suit! HAHAHAHAAH!h I wonder where are your usual teaching outfit go, which are formal white shirt, black business overcoat, and your tie. Oh wait! Don't tell me you changed them already because you sweated yourself…no. I wonder that you might wet yourself after your encounter with The Subject just now, hmmm?"

"YOU…"

An alarm suddenly broke throughout the entire building halting Chifuyu from punching the lunatic in front of her.

"_Warning! Multiple hostiles are detected! All personals, prepare to engage in combat! Warning! Multiple hostiles are detected! All personals, prepare to engage!"_

Chifuyu released her grab. "We'll continue after dealing with them!"

And with that, Chifuyu rushed out to the Command Room.

Grabbing his katana, topping his trademark hat in the middle of the way following Chifuyu in a hurry, Gilver put a devilish smile under his hat.

_Don't worry, girl. You will know soon what lies beneath that devil in the human skin soon._

* * *

**Heya folks! Its Oabc777 here. Been a long time already, isn't it? Well, I hope you guys could enjoy this little work of mine. The next work will be coming soon so stay tuned. Sorry for the very long update as my times are taken in college.**

**Regards,**

**Oabc777**


	13. Chapter 10: Mission 3: Breakout (Part 1)

Chapter 10:

Mission 3: Breakout (Part 1)

On a hill facing across the I.S Academy there stood a woman letting her beautiful long blonde hair casted by wind while enjoying the scenic view of the Academy from afar. Behind her lies a giant square-shaped metal gleaming in black. Her goddess figure was wrapped under a classy elegant black sheath that came together with a flashy red shawl which topped on both of her shoulders as a sense of fashion she preferred. On normal occasions, she was known as Eva. Despite that her outlook, that could bring gods onto their knees, her voice was taken by The Almighty One as a price of her beauty.

Her reason to retain her disability caused a lot people asked her the reason of rejecting a voice box implant which crossed her mind again at the current moment. Pursing her lips, tilting her head a little bit sideway, she still could not figure the answer to satisfy their curiosity yet. To be honest, she never found her disability too much hindrance for both of herself especially her job. On the contrary, her muteness was a bliss.

_Silence is golden._

And thanks to the technology of the time she'd been living at allowed her to communicate verbally by simply typing the words she desired of in the air, and voice constructed from her typed words would be directed throughout the space around her or, if she wanted to, targeting a specific person for whispering and it is enough already for her.

Back to her job, her diamond scarlet cross choker emitting a projection of a time at the edge of her horizon. At the following second, she received a call from her higher ups.

"It's time." The voice of a woman came from the call over the other side.

Eva sighed while putting a weak smile.

_"On it._" She typed, hitting the 'send' button displaying virtually on the air.

Snapping her finger, the giant square-shaped metal emitting a dreadful hiss of machine as it unfolding itself into a verocious giant black mechanical dog sharing 3 heads on its body. Although it was man-made, it's eyes were gleaming in bloody red as if Hades himself sent his own lapdog from the underworld.

The metallic beast unleashed a terrible howl from all of its head. Without being further instructed, it jumped off from the hill making its way toward I.S Academy in amazing speed. Following by, a flock of black colored I.S began airing above the metallic beast taking an arrow formation.

Eva deployed her I.S. Clad in scarlet metallic armor from top to toe, she expanded a pair of angelic wings as she starting to soar the clear sky to witness the opening stage she had set up.

"(Now then…)"Eva wondered. Let's see how can you handle this party… "(_My beloved)."_

* * *

**_Heya folks! oabc777 here. Here's a lil' teaser for the upcoming chapter so hope y'all can enjoy it and stay tuned._**

_**Regards,**_

**_oabc777_**


	14. Chapter 11: Mission 3: Breakout (Part 2)

Chapter 11:

Mission 3: Breakout (Part 2)

Ichika was gazing outside the window during the middle of class fleeing his mind from his incapacity of understanding today's lesson being delivered by Yamada sensei. Beside serving as a military institution, I.S Academy also serving as a normal educational institution at the same time to educate the future young pilots. Comparing to the normal educational institution, the I.S Academy however, held a high academic standard passing requirements in which, due to his limit, Ichika could not take it. While the young 20 years old Yamada sensei was busy explaining in front of the class trying to simplify things as much as possible for the sake of everyone's puzzled expression especially Ichika's, the only male in the academy itself eyeing several UFOs' in a specific formation heading toward the Academy.

Those UFOs came onto a halt. Feeling something churning inside his stomach, not because of the food that he had this morning but bad feeling that might be happening soon. Eyeing those objects intensely, he drew some attentions toward him.

"Ano…Orimura-san? Is something the matter?" Yamada sensei worriedly asked.

He did not comply. Some students finally set their attention away toward where he was staring at. Noticing those hovering UFOs in their eye line drove their curiousity for taking a better look took them crowding near the window.

"Awawawa…minna-san, please return to your seat! Seriously, what is it actually?" Yamada flustered panicky retaking the class situation.

Eyeing those UFOs began gleaming drove Ichika's mind to race. _Birds?_ He thought. Driving away birds assumption as it did not gleam, Ichika resorted to the bad assumptions. _Drones?_ Could be that Sparda Company, his big sister's colleague was testing another weapon run? If so, then for what sense of reason that those lights were directing at them?

Wait a second.

He skipped a heartbeat when a bad assumption, probably the worst crossed his mind.

Ichika shouts:

"EVERYONE, DUCK DOWN NOW!"

Too late.

By the time his voice filled the entire room, those lights were raining like hundreds of arrow shot toward the class. Ichika instinctively fell to the ground preventing himself from making any contacts with any of those lights. Glass shattered, falling bodies combined with screams of agony sending panic to the entire room even Yamada sensei could not help but to laid flat on where she stood at. Several students with their personal I.S machine on immediately taking actions by deploying their arsenal.

"Everyone, get behind me!"

The commandeering voice came from an androgynous pretty male look with long blonde hair that tied up in a ponytail deploying a sturdy shield from her arm completely shielding whoever followed her command as she made her stand.

"Charlotte-san! Let me help!"

Knowing her comrade's shield would not hold much from the barrage of shots, a sharp looking Japanese girl sharing a slightly different haircut style with Charlotte, Houki Shinonono materialized a pair of katanas from her hand. In the next moment, she slashed those incoming rays in deadly precision dispersing them into harmless thin lines. Once she gained her composure perfectly in where she desired to stand at, she inhaled.

"Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!"

Breaking out a war cry of her sword dance, Houki's blades swiftly crossing on every incoming rays as possible in amazing speed yet maintaining a strong elegant style of eastern sword art style bewitching the covering students behind Charlotte slightly comforting them from the havoc.

BANG!

A deafening roar of a lethal shot zipped past the bullet storm right onto one of the UFOs decreasing the number of their assailant from the shot. The counterattacking act she took by currently cocking her plasma rifle loading for another shot, another girl in a long wavy blonde hair resemblance of Patty Lowell took her aim over the shoulder of Charlotte.

"Bugger's down and another one's coming." She said in British accent unloading another shot in a lethal accuracy which took another of the enemy down. Before reentering her protection behind Charlotte.

"Nice shot Cecilia-san!" Charlotte praised, enjoying lesser recoil shot at her shield as a result of another Cecilia's sniping work.

Aware that their targets were putting a serious counterattack especially, those UFOs broke their formation fleeing the scene to prevent serious loss from being sniped by Cecilia. Once the coast was clear, those brave girls turned their attention toward the chaotic class. Students who were less injured, or none mentally shaken from the attack immediately providing medical attentions toward those in needed for they were trained for this scenario despite in such young ages.

The sudden brutal attack on I.S Academy, no one else in the world would dare to pull such a daring stunt like that except one group…

…Phantom Task.

* * *

GIlver Vergil edged himself on the nearby pillar in a T shape corridor inside the I.S Academy. Once he was in harmony with the pillar, he perched his hand on forehead topping down his federova removing his presence from the 2 patrolling enemy sentries at the same time.

Both himself and Chifuyu were separated from an ambush right at the hallway several minutes ago thus they had to make their own separate ways toward the COMM room to assess the current situation giving orders to revolt upon the invasion. Just to assure himself he recalled that he had given that White Knight a firearm beforehand, though its a small sized SMG taking a shape of Heckler&amp;Koch's trademark MP7, the bullets locked inside the magazine were his own company's trademark bullet he made to balance between I.S and non-I.S users, whom relied on conventional firearms dreamt of taking down a walking nuclear weapon. Regardless the given firearm could take any I.S down, the current weapon only held exactly 20 bullets stored inside the magazine. With no spare magazine given to Chifuyu, she'd become a dead meat in a short time when the given weapon ran dry. No. With her combat skill, Gilver had faith in her that she could pull herself out from the jaw of danger.

Gilver reached his jacket's pocket for an old but well taken cared pocket watch.

_Cling!_

The pocket watch made a beautiful clinging voice when being flicked using his thumb causing a glint of light being reflected from ceiling above. The low pitched voice could have drawn the threat at him, which he intended to.

And yes, just as he expected of, those patrolling sentries turned toward his direction. Both automatic plasma rifles were drawn at the pillar where he found no need to seek longer protection as the time had come to play his part.

Staying totally calm like a water on nighttime, his boots softly thumping the floor every step he took as he exited his cover. Eyes were totally drawn to his pocket watch he held onto dearly instead those gunner sentries. Nevertheless, his acts emitting a demeanor temptation towards those sentries he was facing upon strong enough to refrain them from moving an inch of muscle inside their body.

Gilver flicked his thumb again closing the pocket watch before stuffing it back and facing his enemies.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Gilver threw a warm smile under his head topping off his federova while slightly bent forward in a manner of welcome. "What bring two lovely beings as you to our humble academy, hmm?"

Gilver's face totally blackened as he donned back his federova re-covering his face once his greetings finished. Positioning his body partially sideway with his sheathed katana gazing at its prey without letting his head lifted upward looking at his enemies.

Slightly overcoming her fear, the one sentry on the left putting effort on her mouth.

"Gil…G…G…GIlver…Ver…Gil, C…c….ome with us!" She said timidly.

Toying with their fear, Gilver took a little step forward posing deaf with his katana.

"Huh? What did you say?" Gilver mocked.

"Gilver…Vergil, come with us or else! I will not repeat myself anymore!" She said conquering her fear.

"I see. Pardon my rudeness however I can not do that, young lady. If you value your life, then please excuse me as I am in hurry." Gilver said.

Those two sentries cracked open fire once Gilver finished saying. Reading and predicting their messed up projector lines from their rifle from his overwhelming temptation, Gilver swiftly dashed toward the nearby sentry closing the gap between them. Yamato, the name of Gilver's katana baring its lethal edge once being drawn from it sheath once it reached its range. By swift movement played by its owner, Yamato sliced through the invincible barrier emitted by the sentry I.S straight into cutting through her throat opening a wide cutting wound. Quick yet elegantly sidestepping forward passing the first sentry with her throat opened preventing himself from being bursted by blood while playing his sword passing through the last sentry.

The last sentry pulled the trigger waiting for her weapon to kick back sending a killing shot at him. By this time, Gilver had already disappeared from her eyes. Instead, she felt like she was falling down on the floor. Unbeknown this hollow sensation she felt causing her eyes rolled around until she spotted both legs were stood past behind her. Noticing each of her arms fell on aside each legs, she hysterically screamed. Only to find her voice was muffled with a nasty gurgling of blood making its way out of her mouth. Blood showered everywhere wildly out of her throat by a wide cutting mark drawn across.

Gilver sheathed Yamato. Of course, they would not die instantly from being sliced at their throat. But the pain and blood lost would send both of those souls into their deliverance to be judged by The Almighty One. Without any sense of guilt, Gilver adjusting his federova to prevent as less as possible blood being sprayed on his clothing while walking away from the gory view he had just created.

He took out his cellphone. Flashing a contact name under Ichika Orimura.

"Moshi-moshi, Ichika-kun? Yes. I know this current situation is under siege and I need your cooperation if we want to pull it through this. What? No, I am afraid to tell you that this attack comes from our enemies. Yes. I am aware of that too and I assure that your eldest sister is safe including the other one. Now pay attention carefully and do what I said exactly."

Gilver hung up afterward while taking time making his way onto the COMM room.

* * *

Chifuyu was the first one who successfully got into the COMM room through after putting few quick fights with sentries from Phantom Task. The gun given was a big help indeed but would wreck a havoc when the news spreaded in which she decided to keep it a secret before confronting Gilver once again. The current situation she assessed throughout the monitors displayed inside the room showing how bad the table was turned against I.S Academy. A 3 headed giant machine hound on the I.S training field stationed itself emitting some sort of EMP waves that hindered all friendly I.S-es within the premise from deploying their I.S for a counterattacking their enemy.

The only good news was that their current own defence system without Sparda Company's aid could held the beast right at the current spot however, internal breach could not being averted. Her mind raced quickly thinking on how to get throughout this tangled situation until someone made an entrance.

"Chifuyu-nee! Are you alright?"

Thank God it was Ichika. She put down her gun almost shoot her bloodline dead. Her heart was smoothened by the time she caught him in her arms.

"How many times I have to tell you to call me Orimura-sensei?!" She hit Ichika's head hiding her emotion. "At least you are safe."

"What a good sight to see here, Orimura-sensei." A familiar voice came behind Ichika.

Chifuyu leapt a heartbeat unable to believe who stood behind her brother. Aiming the MP7 toward him, Chifuyu pulled Ichika backward emitting a hostile aura toward the guy in front of her.

"Stay back Dante!" She barked. "One more step and you are a dead meat!"

Dante sighed. He raised both hands with another broken electromagnetic cuffs on each wrist.

With a sudden swift, Dante skit toward Chifuyu tempted her in the same time with his aura. However, Chifuyu was not easily to be beckoned with both his current state and temptation. Pulling the trigger without any slight hesitation, only to be found that she had run out of bullets. Instead of backing down, Chifutu confronting Dante head on by whipping the current weapon. Parried the incoming blow with a hand, Dante going for his hook counterattack, to be directed away from Chifuyu and going into a deadlock. However, in a contest of strength, Dante was the one who would not back down easily. By a brute force, he pressed downward bringing both of them onto the floor, rolling around violently until they stopped with him on the top pinning Chifuyu down.

"Let me go, you bastard!" She cursed.

"Really, Orimura-sensei?" Dante panted. "I just saved your beloved little brother's ass and here's how you repay me by pointing a gun on me? Besides," He took the gun off from her grasp judging its weight. "It's empty! How should you defend both you and your brother with an empty gun?! If it wasn't me but those I.S-es, both of you would be a shredded meat already!" Dante tossed the gun away. "Don't get the wrong idea but I do this for Patty and your brother." Dante stated, getting off from the cold blooded woman,

"Chifuyu-nee, this is not the time for it. Please, you have to trust him! Dante-san saved me back then. He's really on our side." Ichika said pulling Dante off from Chifuyu.

"Ichika, do you aware what you have done? This man is dangerous! Don't tell me Gilver told you to do that! If so, I swear that…"

"Seriously, Orimura-sensei?! You prefer to settle this in this time?" Dante pointed a monitor where the 3 headed mechanical hound was shown. "We can make this a whole day but as we are arguing, those students of yours are in danger! Ichika told me everything already. I hate to say this after what you have done to me despite that I bear no grudge against you, we have to work together if we want to pull through this mess."

_Bastard's got the point._ Chifuyu thought to herself. Now, how the hell Gilver had not shown yet? She concentrated on the current situation. Nevertheless, nor she had any other options as she just received news that her ace Defence Squad was also in a pinch within the academy facing a large numbers of hostiles who managed to get through inside while the mechanical beast was rampaging on the training field outside there. With more than a hundreds of lives in her hand, no one else in this academy who possessed superior piloting skills such as Dante in an extremely short time.

Chifuyu folded her arms strengthening her resolve before sharing her look at the monitor which Dante pointed together with those only 2 male pilots. In an instant, she had thought a couple or more plans already.

"Alright, so here's what we are going to do."

* * *

**Heya folks! This is Oabc777 and thank you very much for your patronage in Infinite Cry. Credits go to my dear respective readers; which are yourselves especially those who both favorited me and following my stories since 2 years ago. Much thanks go to Rocket Gamer, who drew the cover of this story. I really-really appreciated your artwork. U rock man! **

**I will do my best to improve my writings, hope all of you can enjoy Infinite Cry more. If my stories go into a halt, then it means that my times are being taken in college. I am sorry for the inconvenience and thank you very much for your patience to keep tuning in my stories despite it took a long time for an update.**

**And yes, many of you questioning why Dante is so weak and some of you even said that Dante I have been writing is so Out Of Character (OOC) and my story is kinda crappy.**

**To answer those, first let me begin with the weak Dante I made. I know Dante is strong that he could have taken all Phantom Task members in instant or even in a handicap which I feel like its unfair and the battle will be too easy so I try to break the superior image of Dante of DMC universe (The one with the white or silver hair whatever) we have known and reduced him into an equal state with I.S Academy students as much as possible.**

**Second, Following the first reason of my weak Dante, all these times I played, watch or read Capcom's Devil May Cry series, Dante is too cold for me. I am not against it but since I am trying to merge between I.S universe, I want to try to bring out emotional state out of him as much as possible.**

**Lastly, the crappy story. Well, I am not against that since whoever posted it got a point as I tweaked a lot that some of you might be having a hard time reading Infinite Cry. I do thank him as without his harsh comment, I would have strayed away too far already. I will try my best to put this story as simple as possible to be understood by everyone who have both background of DMC and Infinite Stratos or hardly at all.**

**Reviews are always opened and great help to me. Feel free to write whatever you like. Preferably reviews about Infinite Stratos as I still need a lot of references from that universe.**

**Warm Regards,  
oabc777**


	15. Discontinue Note

Dear respective Infinite Cry readers,

I will be not continuing this work. Some of you might be wondering why Dante in this story is so weak in addition the timeline which might be confusing for some of you. Anyway, if you are still into Devil May Cry and Infinite Stratos crossover, you can find my slightly better rewrite version of this story in Infinite Cry RE. Thank you very much for your support in Infinite Cry.

Warm Regards,

Oabc777


End file.
